


Shadow

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

一月的严冬，雪花纷纷扬扬地从天而降。

房间的中央烧着一盆碳。雪白的窗户边，站着一个披着白色斗篷的青年。

这是鸣人十七岁的冬天，距离四战结束已经过去了三个月。这三个月里，他尝到了忍界巅峰的滋味，但他却没有自己小时候想象得那么开心。来拜访他的人能绕木叶一圈，大家都把功劳归结于他，完全忘了解开无限月读需要另一个人的参与。

与鸣人忍界英雄的境遇不同，那个人，是不能够被提及名字的阶下囚。三个月过去了，他始终被羁押在防守最严密的木叶大牢，被当成最高级别的罪犯，遭受着与他身份极其不符的拷问。  
他也是木叶的英雄。宇智波……佐助。

鸣人站在窗边，将手掌覆盖上透明的玻璃，刺骨的寒意刹那间顺着指尖爬向心脏，输送去一阵又一阵麻痹的电流。这个冬天木叶罕见的大雪将整个村庄覆盖，道路上一排一排的车辙，泥泞不堪；远处的森林仿佛冰封了一样，寂静无声。

五大国重新布局，夹杂在其间各个零星的小国家也暗流涌动。

仍然是一片狼藉。

房门咔嚓一声在身后响起，鸣人感应到了熟悉的查克拉。来人披着火影的羽织朝着鸣人走了过来。

卡卡西在火影工作的空隙尝试帮助鸣人解决他的心结。本来木叶的下一任火影是漩涡鸣人而不是旗木卡卡西，这个钦定的火影却不由分说地把这个梦想中的职位使劲地推给了别人。在那一刻，毫无疑问的，在鸣人心中占据最重要地位的仍然是宇智波佐助。

即便佐助在被审讯班带走的最后一刻对鸣人说“我输了”，但鸣人心中那个叫做佐助的心结却依然没有打开。

坦诚公布地说，卡卡西怀疑鸣人永远都没有能力解开这个心结，佐助宁愿被审讯班折磨到死也不会同意臣服在鸣人的脚下。而鸣人，他太善良了。他太善良了，所以不懂得怎么用手段让佐助留在他的身边，解开他心里的那个结。

“在想佐助的事吗？”

卡卡西想尽可能温和地提及这个问题。在他说到佐助这个名字的时候，鸣人的眉头抽搐了一下。鸣人低下头，抿住了嘴唇。他望着屋檐边堆积的厚雪。

卡卡西转过身靠着窗户上深深地叹了一口气。

“你打算怎么办，鸣人。”卡卡西问他。

“叫他们放了佐助。”鸣人一如既往地回答道。

卡卡西注视着鸣人，缓慢地说道：“但你的确清楚佐助都做过什么事——”

“佐助做过什么事？……杀人？只有团藏一个！可他救了整个忍界，这还不够么？”鸣人打断卡卡西，他飞快地说，“卡卡西老师，我知道你们大家都在担心佐助会对木叶发起攻击。但我保证，他不会再干这种事了。”

“我理解你的心情。”卡卡西顿了一下，他艰难地对上鸣人的双眼，“你每次谈到佐助都像即将崩溃，佐助对你的重要不言而喻。但你今天一定要冷静下来，好好地用逻辑思考，放了佐助到底对木叶有什么好处。不是对你个人，而是对木叶。”

卡卡西若有若无地强调了最后那句话。他恨自己得这么跟鸣人说，佐助也是他的学生，他对佐助不可能没有感情。

“让他继续当木叶的忍者。”鸣人说，“佐助的力量可以在木叶派上用场的。”

“很难办到，鸣人。”卡卡西说，“就算佐助愿意留下来为木叶效力，其他忍者也不会信赖他。这是很现实的事情，明白吗？鸣人，这不是单凭你信任他就能解决的。”

“嘁……！为什么就不相信佐助呢？只要是人就会犯错，况且佐助也没做错什么事。他的确曾经想要摧毁木叶，但那都是因为鼬！现在他已经理解鼬了，也不会再攻击木叶……”

卡卡西注视着鸣人，他没有打断鸣人，只是一言不发地注视着他。

鸣人忽然暴跳如雷：“好了！我知道你们不接受他！你们要流放他，你们就是不愿意他在木叶有一个家！是吗，六代目火影大人！”

“冷静点，鸣人。”卡卡西看着这个青年在房间里来回踱步。

“你们要我怎么冷静？我已经忍了三个月了，第一个月，你们要我冷静下来直到你们把佐助仔细地调查干净；第二个月，你们叫我等待上级的命令；第三个月——你们根本就没有给我任何的解释，就叫我像个傻子似的干等！佐助干干净净、一清二白，他不像什么团藏做过那么多龌龊的事情，他也根本不想要毁灭木叶！你们到底要他说多少次你们才相信？他不会说谎！你们明白吗？”

“你太激动了，鸣人。”

鸣人在沙发前停下来，他的身体罢工了两秒，接着轰然坐上沙发。他垂下头，用非常轻的声音说：“你们还想着杀了他吗？”

正当卡卡西准备开口的时候，房门忽然又“咔嚓”一声开了。卡卡西在见到来人的那一刻皱起了眉头，他不想让鸣人此刻对上这个女人。

不速之客的灰色长发扎成发髻别在脑后，身上的衣服非常的干净朴素。这个年迈的忍者是木叶唯二的顾问之一，转寝小春。

看见顾问出现在眼前，鸣人意外地抬头看向她。虽然没有人和鸣人提及转寝小春在决定佐助生死这件事上有多少影响力，但鸣人依旧从六代目的神情中察觉出了一丝端倪。他盯着这个年迈的忍者，强压下满腔的怒火。

转寝小春瞥了一眼坐着的鸣人，没有立即回应这个年轻的忍界英雄。她反而去问卡卡西：“六代目火影大人，你们刚刚在聊叛忍？”

“不许叫佐助叛忍！”鸣人咆哮道。

“……鸣人！”卡卡西用眼神阻止了年轻的忍者，紧接着他立刻放松语气对这个经验老道的顾问说，“没错，我们刚刚的确聊到了佐助的事情。”

卡卡西还没来得及阻止她，这个身经百战的女人就坐在了鸣人对面的沙发上。

她把双手轻握在一起，放在膝盖上。爬满皱纹的双眼直视着鸣人，而后者却扭头躲开了她的注视。

一番激烈的心理斗争之后，鸣人转回头，盯着他们之间一张透明的茶几，用嘶哑的声音问道：”你们到底打算怎么处置佐助？“

房间里很是安静，甚至能听到远远的玻璃外寒风卷着雪花吹拂的声音。转寝没有直接回答鸣人的问题，而是非常老道地问他：“宇智波佐助，对于你来说，是一个非常重要的男人，是这样吗？”

鸣人的手指用力地抠挖着沙发，他硬邦邦地说：“……对。没错。”

“我们不会杀了他。”一种年老忍者特有的敦厚的狡黠，“但我们也不会放了他。”

顷刻之间，鸣人脸上的表情从欣喜转为沮丧，进而像是被激怒一样嘶嘶地呼吸着。

“那你们想怎么样？！”压抑的低吼，鸣人没有意识到此时的自己像是一只做好了进攻准备的野兽。

“我可以让他永远也不会离开你。”她云淡风轻地说道，却像是给鸣人的心中丢进了一枚起爆符。

卡卡西察觉到鸣人愤怒的脸庞上裂开了一道缝隙，有一种莫名的光亮从中透了出来。

严冬的寒意被玻璃与暖气阻隔在外，但鸣人却感觉自己从四肢开始一点点地结冻了。

见到未来的火影接班人露出失语的表情，这个老谋深算的女人同时感到愉快与忧虑。

“我们准备消除佐助的记忆。”


	2. Chapter 2

鸣人还没来过木叶的监狱，他只是听说在村子的北边有这么一个闲人免进的场所。

从外观上看，它很像火影楼，一样是圆筒形的建筑，一样的灰白外墙，只不过它建在一片废墟的中央，周围带着一圈铁丝网拦出来的空地。

一层薄薄的雪覆盖大地，只需稍用鞋底摩擦地面，就可以让灰色的砖石裸露出来。

一个脸上带着伤疤的男人站在白色监狱的大门前。在雪地中，他站得很直，身上披着黑色的大衣，像一根铁做的柱子。

“伊比喜老师！”鸣人急切地喊出他的名字，朝着他跑了过去。

伊比喜狭长的双眼散发出森严的冷光，两道浅肉外翻的伤疤横向贯穿了他的整张脸颊。这个男人脸庞的皮肤就好像动物剥下的皮制成的那种鼓，鸣人感受到一股残酷的力量朝着自己压来。那种力量和鸣人的力量不同，它充满了血腥味，像是一根尼龙线浸满了鲜血，被拉得很长、很长，最后紧紧地绷在空中，达到了一种微妙的平衡。

鸣人跟着伊比喜进入大楼，雪白的墙壁与灰色的地面让鸣人有一瞬间想到医院。刺眼的双排白炽灯、悠长无尽的走廊还有静悄悄的气氛，与医院唯一的区别可能就在于弥漫的消毒水气味了。 

他们推开一扇白色的门，顺着深灰色的石阶通向地下。鸣人在伊比喜的身后忽然开口问道：“佐助现在怎么样了？”

寒意从深灰色的砖缝中渗入，墙壁好像要结冰一般。在封闭的旋转楼梯间，鸣人产生了一种错觉，好像眼前的漆黑、悠长的楼梯正通往地狱似的地方。

伊比喜敏锐地捕捉到鸣人打的一个寒噤。随着他们越下越深，鸣人无意识地抿住了下嘴唇，微微皱起了眉头。

他说：“宇智波的状态算不上好。”

鸣人顿了一下，他的声音变得很紧，很涩：“我猜得到。”

“他是木叶的罪犯。”

鸣人立刻补充道：“但同时也是一个英雄，如果没有他的话，没有人能解开无限月读。”

“说得不错。”伊比喜斜眼了一眼鸣人，“只是他在四战里犯下的那些错，不可能够被一笔勾销。”

结束了旋转的楼梯，他们下到了第三层。在鸣人面前有一条长长的走廊，走廊的两侧是一扇又一扇的门。鸣人闻到了消毒水的气味，还有一股油腻的福尔马林的味道。

鸣人跟在伊比喜的身旁顺着这条走廊一路向前。

“但是有一件值得高兴的消息。”伊比喜说，“佐助愿意弥补自己犯下的过错。”

“哦，是吗？”笑容回到鸣人的脸庞，好像这整条走廊都在瞬间变得明亮。

“……”伊比喜说，“你想过记忆这件事吗，鸣人。”

“嗯？”鸣人摸不着头脑。

“记忆是性格的重要组成部分。一部分人类的脾气是先天的，而一部分则是受他们的经历影响。这些经历，从某个方面上来说，就是记忆。人类会根据自己在过去经历过的事情来选择自己未来的决定，简单地说，如果一个人第一次吃牡蛎时，吃到了腥臭腐烂的牡蛎，他在未来就会避免再接触到这种食物。因为他不明白异味的来源是腐败，而不是海产品本身……”

“这件事和佐助有什么关系？”鸣人打断他。

他们来到了走廊的尽头，鸣人和伊比喜在一扇门前停下了脚步。

伊比喜清了清嗓子：“前几周，山中家用秘术给佐助做了一个测试。他们整合他过去的所有经历，预测了未来五年内他对木叶的行动。”

鸣人咽下一口唾液，尽管他的嘴巴非常干燥，但还是做了一个吞咽的动作。  
此时，鸣人发现自己没有想象中地对佐助那么有自信，相信他可以原谅木叶对宇智波一族的所作所为。鸣人从来就没办法站在佐助的立场上劝佐助放下过去，他在过去所做的一直都是站在自己的立场上与佐助战斗，因为在这个问题上，没人有资格叫佐助放下仇恨。劝佐助放下全族死亡的过去，让他重新微笑，做一个快乐的人？也许有些人可以通过逃避来解决问题，将噩梦凌乱地掩埋在心底最深的地方。但佐助不是这种人，他是直率的，明白逃避只会让一个人变得软弱。灭族一事已经深深地烙进了他的灵魂。

就算佐助承认自己在决斗中输给了鸣人，这可能也不代表他放下了一切的仇恨。

鸣人有一种直觉，像佐助这样的人，将要一生与这种仇恨作战。

伊比喜的问题似乎有了它的答案。

“我们一共做了十次的预言。在十次的预言里，只有一次他没有毁掉木叶。”

“……”意料之中。

“而且有三次，他杀掉了你。”

鸣人的瞳孔有一瞬间的颤抖。

“我知道。”他说，揉了揉鼻子，半合着双眼，非常的失落，“佐助很强。那剩下的六次呢？”

“有三次他被忍者联盟制服，剩下的三次……”伊比喜顿了顿，低沉的嗓音像沙子窜进了耳膜，“你杀了他。”

“你们搞错了！”鸣人震惊地抬头看向伊比喜，“我不会杀了佐助，我绝不会做出这种事。这只是一个测试而已！如果佐助来袭击木叶，我一定会毫不犹豫地阻止他，一次又一次……况且，他难道不是已经不会再那么做了吗？”

“你想听听佐助的看法吗？”

伊比喜打开了他们眼前的那扇门，把鸣人带进了一个有着大量显示仪的房间。这个房间的灯光很昏暗，只在显示仪前的桌子上放着一盏台灯。伊比喜和鸣人坐在靠墙的两张扶手椅上。他从怀里掏出烟点燃。

“……”

“六代目几天前见过他。我们记录下了他们交谈的全程。”伊比喜斜了一眼鸣人，吐出一口烟，“你是未来的火影，鸣人，我和许许多多人一样相信你。只不过，佐助好像不属于这个范畴。他对六代目说，他相信你，但不相信身为火影的你。”

“不相信身为火影的我？”

“他似乎对先代的事有些在意。”

伊比喜指的是斑和柱间，当年初代目刺穿了斑的胸膛。

“而且他也不那么喜欢木叶。”

鸣人好像要被这一切压垮，他俯下身，下巴支在交握在一起的双手上。经过四战，鸣人的笑容依旧还有一股少年无畏的力量。这笑容是那么迷人，令人鼓舞。别人很难想到还有什么问题能难倒这个金发的少年。但是时光荏苒，鸣人在内心深处叫做宇智波佐助的伤口一直都没有愈合过。它一直都被藏在鸣人内心最隐秘的角落。此时，它忽然暴露在空气中，散发着浓郁的血腥味，带来混乱与不安。

鸣人希望自己能给佐助一个家，一个佐助愿意停下来休息的地方。

“我想让你和佐助聊聊。”伊比喜说。

鸣人吓了一跳：“他愿意见我？”

“……”伊比喜没有回应鸣人的这个疑问。鸣人垂下脑袋，他明白佐助不想见他。

伊比喜打开这间房的另一扇门。这一扇门后是一间审讯室。鸣人跟在伊比喜的身后走了进去，一束柔和的光从他的左边透了过来，鸣人的眼睛追踪着光线的来源，看到了静静地坐在椅子上的宇智波佐助。

鸣人第一眼没认出佐助。佐助穿着米色的束缚住双手的囚服，眼睛蒙着封印符咒。整张脸能让鸣人见到的就只有鼻子和嘴巴。

佐助朝着声源抬起头，他的嘴唇干涩得起了边，乌黑的头发也因为长时间的监禁而变得枯黄。

鸣人的喉咙一下子变得很干，他差一点就咳出了声。同时，鸣人觉得自己的关节都生锈了一样，轻微的一个迈步，膝盖好像都要吱呀作响。鸣人坐到佐助对面的那张椅子上。他注视着佐助，原来是一对漆黑双眼的地方，如今是一段画着符咒的白布。

“这次的人是谁？”

那是佐助的声音，鸣人永远也不会忘了这个倨傲泠冽的男声。鸣人的心一阵颤抖，双手在膝盖上紧紧一握，指甲揉进肉里转了几圈，终于冷静下来。

“是我，佐助。”

“……”

佐助朝左下方低下了头，好像啧了一声。这是一个非常少年气的动作，对于一个被囚禁了几个月的犯人来说，这种活力实在非常异常。

“怎么是你，卡卡西和你说了什么？”佐助有些暴躁地问他。

“卡卡西老师没说什么。”鸣人的身子往前倾去，“佐助，我会叫他们赶快放了你的！”

佐助咬了咬嘴唇。把佐助的眼睛和双手都遮拦住之后，鸣人发现，光光看佐助的蠕动的嘴唇和翕张的鼻翼就可以察觉出其中许多细小的情绪。佐助咬过嘴唇之后，把嘴唇绷成一条长线。最后他开口说：

“鸣人，你还是像以前一样幼稚。”

鸣人辩驳道：“不！我这是在帮你！”

佐助冷笑出声：“他们不会因为你的一句话就放了我。”

被佐助讥讽的态度激怒，鸣人也不知道怎么了，他忽然失控地朝佐助大喊：“但你也不能让他们把你的记忆全部都消去吧！那是你独一无二的记忆，你知道它们意味着什么吗？那是你的家人，你的哥哥……你一切宝贵的经历难道就要因为一个无聊的测试而被彻底消除了吗？我——”

鸣人止了口，他感到下巴一阵湿润。他发现他竟然哭了。

我呢？

比起鸣人失控的咆哮，佐助只是静静地坐在原地，被束缚着双手。

他很轻地说了一句：“那不过是一切叫人痛苦的事情罢了。”

佐助是唯一一个能仅仅用一句话就堵住鸣人的嘴的人。鸣人好像一只充饱了气的气球，没有炸开，而是被戳开一个大洞，哧哧地往外跑着气。

“卡卡西和你说得太多，这件事他不应该让你知道。”

“卡卡西老师没说，是木叶的那个老顾问。”

“她怎么也爱管起闲事了。”

鸣人恼了：“你说什么，难道这件事你还想绕过我吗？”

“这是我自己的事。因为你是火影，所以我以后的每一件事都必须要经过你的同意？”

“这和我是不是火影没有关系！”

鸣人抓住佐助的衣领把他从椅子上拽了起来。佐助轻得可怕。

鸣人的脑袋抵着佐助的，他能闻到佐助身上的气味，那是一种绷带和药水混杂在一起的味道。这是鸣人特殊的与佐助交流的方式——粗暴的肢体接触。

虽然看不到佐助的眼睛，但鸣人感觉佐助好像皱了一下眉头。

“给我三个月的时间，鸣人。”佐助说话的声音是那么轻，好像蹭着鸣人的耳朵就飞进了他的耳蜗。

鸣人忍不住缩了一下脖子。他一直脸红到了耳根。

噢，佐助……鸣人咬了咬牙。

与佐助再一次隔离之后，鸣人慢慢冷静了下来。失忆似乎不只是木叶单方面的决定，佐助也参与到了其中。佐助保证记忆只会短暂地失去三个月，但鸣人的心里还是感到隐隐的不安。他痛苦地意识到，这是佐助做的决定，而佐助一旦下定了决心，不管他要做什么，鸣人都没办法阻拦。鸣人只能在一段距离之外，在佐助无法察觉的地方拼尽全力地参与到他的世界当中。

在封印记忆的那一天，他们在一间非常宽敞的房里将术式写满佐助的身体。鸣人、小樱和卡卡西都在，只不过他们站在一个很遥远的地方，确保他们冲上去的第一时间会被别人拽住。

鸣人很清楚这是佐助的意志。凭佐助的实力，就算经历了几个月的监禁，他依然可以轻易地从这里逃出去。

佐助的眼睛睁着一条缝隙，他远远地朝鸣人的方向看过来。  
这意味着很多。

漩涡鸣人的宇智波佐助即将要随着一系列痛苦记忆的消失，而不复存在于这个世界上了。

“给我三个月的时间……”鸣人的大脑里回响起这么一句话。

“佐助……”

小樱看到自己昔日的队友无助地柱在原地，用力地攥紧了拳头。

随着术式的生效，咒纹像有生命一样迅速地爬进了佐助的身体，眨眼间消失在了白皙的肌肤上。

佐助陷入了昏迷，很快被送进了医院。

佐助入院的第三天，鸣人照常在早晨探望他的病房。

佐助出乎意料地坐在病床上。他原本盯着雪白的床单发呆，但听到了鸣人的声音时，他抬起头，忽然眼眸充满惊喜。接着，鸣人看到了让他永生难忘的一幕：在仿佛是蔚蓝的微风中，佐助的鬓发被稍稍吹起，他对鸣人露出了所有人都不曾在佐助的脸上看到过的单纯快乐的笑容。

“你是谁？”他问道。

鸣人像什么都没发生过一样，穿过一层护士，坐到佐助病床边的椅子上。他扯了扯嘴角，做出一个笑容，与他说：“我是漩涡鸣人，是你最好的朋友。”


	3. Chapter 3

在窗边的佐助，就好像一株蒲公英。

鸣人不想用柔弱去形容黑发的青年，但是他出神地望着窗外的模样，就好像一阵轻风袭来就能将他吹散。

二月的风，依然很凛冽，尽管这是个湿润的冬天，气温适中在五度左右徘徊。

佐助穿着一身蓝白条纹的病服，靠在窗边，在大楼的阴面，脸庞被下午明亮的阳光照亮，他的身上有一股宁静的气息，他没有像以前那样排斥鸣人站在自己的身边。

他昂起上半身，用一种缓慢的语速说道：“我好像经历了一辈子似的，鸣人，你知道吗？”

“……是吗？”

佐助垂下眼帘，一阵风吹过来，撩开他凌乱的黑发。

“但是我什么都记不起来了。”

湛蓝的天空忽然飞过一群大雁，它们拍打着翅膀，彼此聚合、离散，保持着“人”字的形状。更远的天边，淡淡的白云几乎融进了无底的蔚蓝之中，与风化为了一体。风与大雁，你追我赶，在天空中迅速地滚动、迁徙。哗啦啦的，大雁拍打翅膀的声音。它们的身影在地面投下了一掠而过的一层阴影。

不知道过去了多久，一只麻雀在电线杆上左右跳动，他们身后墙上的分针缓慢地旋转。

鸣人皱起嘴巴，他想说什么，却被一阵无法控制的肌肉抽搐止住。继而鸣人握紧拳头，指甲陷入了掌心，他的视线从佐助的脸上滑到了一旁的白墙上，脑袋嗡嗡直响，他眨了眨眼，颤着音说：“没关系，我不是还在呢吗？”

佐助微微低着头，望着医院楼下灰色的水泥地面，应了一声：“嗯……”

鸣人把头扭向玻璃。他用额头抵着玻璃，他没有感到玻璃的冰冷，因为他实在是太用力地拿额头去顶玻璃了。

佐助又在医院里住了三天。在医院里的时候，卡卡西、小樱和其他木叶的高层都来见过他。

出院那天，鸣人盯着一对红肿的眼圈早早地就在医院门口等佐助。等佐助在小樱的陪伴下从医院白色的拱门走出来时，鸣人连忙迎了上去。他紧张得声音高昂地走调：“佐助、你出院之后就住在我家、啊、吧，我找六代目火影申请过了。我想和你过平平淡淡的生活。”

“我和你住在一起吗？”

佐助转头看向小樱，在他的眼里，身为医生的小樱比眼前这个莽莽撞撞的金发青年更加值得信任：“我可以和他住在一起吗？医生。”

“……当然可以。”小樱看向鸣人，“我还没听过佐助征求我的意见，但是短短三天，他问了我十几个问题。”

事件的中心人此时正在研究食指上的死皮。

小樱因为医院的事情，不能陪鸣人一起送佐助回去。他们在医院的门口道别，等他们走远了，小樱仍然在他们的身后用力地挥着手。佐助见小樱这样，不知为何有些不安。他通过街角的后视镜去看医院门口的粉发女孩。

“在意她吗？”

佐助点了点头。他们顺着街道往前走，经过三两家街边的店铺，走到了一排槐树的阴翳下，佐助开口说道：“鸣人，你和那个女生，你们对我是发自内心的好。”  
说这句话的时候，佐助微微抬着头，他眺望着远方的天空，眯起了眼睛。冬日的暖阳照在鸣人与佐助的身上。

“我能和你说些什么吗？”佐助问鸣人。

鸣人非常惊讶，几乎受宠若惊。

“当然没问题，你什么都能对我说。”

“我相信你。”佐助说，很放松地，他们在散步，空气中一股树汁的香气，“我的直觉告诉我，你是可以信赖的。”

鸣人有些苦涩地笑了笑。

“旗木卡卡西……六代目火影，他来看过我。他很自然地称呼我为佐助。他告诉我，这几个月我应该好好的休息。然后是一对老太太和老头子，他们也来看望我，但他们却给我一种要来杀掉我的错觉——他们盯着我的眼神里写满了怀疑。还有些戴着面具的人，戴着木叶护额的人，他们看着我的眼神似乎带着一些恐惧。”

“别管他们，佐助。我会保护你的。”

鸣人走在佐助的身边说。

鸣人和佐助并肩走在一起，他们穿过热闹的街道，走过拱形木桥，登上了灰色阶梯。一路上，鸣人和佐助有一搭没一搭地聊着，聊那些在佐助住院期间探望佐助的人。佐助问鸣人六代目口罩下到底长什么样，鸣人想了一下，忽然在掏钥匙的家门口前笑了起来。

“我们以前还曾经想要知道卡卡西老师面罩下的模样呢，想出各种花招，还掏钱请他吃饭，结果却一败涂地。面罩下面——是另一层面罩！”

“太好了。”佐助说。

咔嚓一声，鸣人把房门打开。他走进玄关，弯腰把鞋脱了，扭头向佐助嘟囔道，“有什么好的。”

佐助站在门外的阴影里，脸上带着微微的笑容，漆黑的双眼小幅度地弯了起来：“你终于笑了。”

鸣人的脸色一下子就垮了下来。他背向佐助，迅速地把脚上的鞋子蹬掉。一阵吵闹的脚步声响起，从玄关蔓延到客厅的冰箱前。鸣人一把打开冰箱，扭开一罐饮料仰头痛饮。咕咚咕咚的饮水声从喉咙发出，身体一瞬间变成了一架老旧的机器，到处都传来酸涩的疼痛。 作为一名对身体严格要求的忍者，鸣人不至于此。他明白，他太想哭了。但他不能当着佐助的面哭。

“我惹你生气了吗？”

不知道什么时候，佐助站在了他的身后，身体在一件普通的素色毛衣里显得那么单薄。

不，没关系，我没事。

我只是有一点渴。

别担心我，佐助。

紧握在手的铝罐顷刻间被捏成铝片，鸣人把它往地上一摔，乒乓一声，黄色的果汁四溅。

“别再对我这么好了！”鸣人咆哮出声，好像他在发火，“别再对我这么好了！佐助、我宁愿你骂我！我宁愿你打我！你为什么要一直说话哄我开心，为什么要在乎我有没有生气？！”

鸣人像一只无助的野兽，曲起脊背慢慢地蹲了下去，他将头埋在膝盖里爆发出一阵撕心裂肺的哭喊，接着，哭泣又慢慢变成抽噎。

“我求你了，别对我这么好。”鸣人哭着说，“我会习惯的。”

窗外的天空蓝得刺眼，往屋内投下深灰色的阴影。佐助蹲下身子，宽大的毛衣，袖子兜过了半个手掌，白皙的手指埋在麦色的头发中，唰唰地摸了摸。

“我为什么会伤害你呢？”

予以回应的，是鸣人如初生婴儿般洪亮的哭嚎。


	4. Chapter 4

宇智波佐助，在一间两室一厅的公寓里已经住了有三天。

他不知道自己为什么会出现在这间屋子里，这里的一切都让他感到陌生。不加打扫的角落，堆积了几天没洗的碗筷，还有空荡荡的书架上落的灰尘，纵使佐助失去了以往的记忆，但对脏乱的本能厌恶使佐助明白，这本不是他的家。

宇智波佐助，十七岁，失去了一条手臂和十七年以来所有的记忆。

佐助的室友是一个情绪非常丰富的青年，他的金发与蓝眼和他那活泼的性格十分相称。不管做什么事情，吃一口番茄也好，装一个电灯泡也罢，无论这件事情有多么平淡无奇，它们都可以引起鸣人的阵阵惊呼。鸣人就好像地鼠机里的小地鼠，能从任何一个地方钻出来，然后用高昂的声音惊奇地喊他的名字“佐助？！”

和漩涡鸣人住在一起的日子，显而易见，非常的聒噪。

现在鸣人无论从他身边的哪一个角落冒出来，佐助都能迅速地将那个金色的脑袋压下去，并且嘟囔一声“离我远点，鸣人。”

鸣人可以与他谈天谈地，谈任何事情，甚至是路边的一块石头，田野里的一只青蛙，鸣人从来没有与佐助谈过失忆这件事。

佐助不可能不为此心烦，只是他感到自己没有资格去指摘现在的生活。行人若有若无的窥视、忍者警惕的目光，还有自己断掉的左手……无穷无尽的信号都在暗示着佐助，他不是一个随处可见的普通人。

在所有人的冷眼相对中，只有鸣人，只有鸣人看着佐助的眼睛里带着单纯的笑意，只有他不害怕佐助。

佐助察觉到，自己对鸣人而言同样也是个特殊的存在。佐助很难找出例子，但每一次见到鸣人，鸣人脸上的表情就会发生很微妙的变化。此外，只要佐助在场，鸣人的眼神就离不开他。

老实说，佐助感觉很好，不管怎么说，被人在乎总归是一件好事。

不过鸣人的一些举动让他感到迷惑，他觉得他们之间的关系好像不止是朋友那么简单。

最开始的那个晚上，鸣人恳求他两个人睡在一起。佐助很奇怪地看着他，“我们两个男的睡在一起？”，佐助这么质问鸣人，而鸣人却理直气壮地说，“我不想让佐助离开我的视线。”

这个争执最终以佐助睡在客房画上了句号。但佐助答应鸣人房门不上锁，只要鸣人愿意可以随时开门进来。

那之后，不管佐助要去哪里鸣人都要跟着一起去。平常的大部分时间里，鸣人和他的距离都还算是正常，可鸣人一激动起来，界限问题就完全乱套了。鸣人会一遍又一遍地把佐助拉进自己的怀里，然后用双手禁锢住他。鸣人的双臂硬得像两根铁条，如果不是亲身体验，没人能理解这是多么恐怖的力量。鸣人兴奋起来会丁零当啷地把佐助设立的所有私人空间的栏杆连根拔起，莽莽撞撞地闯进佐助的天地，把这里搞得一团糟。佐助甚至不敢和鸣人争执超过三句，只因为鸣人会在一句句的你争我吵中把脸怼过来，然后佐助就会被鸣人吹拂在唇上的鼻息搅得心烦意乱。鸣人手掌颇高的体温、身上那股像野兽皮毛似的气味，脸上绒毛的触感，等等等等，佐助已经体验够了。

“我有必要最后警告你一次，漩涡鸣人。”

佐助强迫鸣人端正地跪坐在自己的面前，他用低沉的声音尝试开启一场严肃的对话。

“怎么这么凶……”鸣人低声说，但是奇怪的是，他的语气里藏着一丝莫名的窃喜。

“我就直说了。”佐助微微皱着眉头，“我不喜欢你离我那么近，或许你觉得脸贴脸对你而言再正常不过，可是这种距离对我来说简直是毛骨悚然。”

“……？”鸣人眨着无辜的蓝眼睛。

此时是七点钟的夜晚，房外的走廊时不时趟过一阵邻里的脚步声，楼上楼下都传来了饭菜的香气。佐助自己也在厨房烧了水，水沸腾了“咕咚咕咚”，他准备一会儿泡茶喝。

佐助跪坐久了，脚有点不舒服。他换了个姿势，抬脚的时候却一个不留神扯到家居裤，他的小腿肚露了一半出来。

佐助没有在意这点小事，可鸣人却在一瞥之下整张脸都冷了下来。

佐助白皙的脚腕上戴着一圈圆形的金属脚环，这个脚环很明显是一个通讯器，是罪犯才需要佩戴的脚镣。

“难道在你的世界里，朋友都是靠得那么近的吗？我们大概算是要好的朋友，所以我也能接受你在我一掌之外的距离，但是你往往都是和我贴得——”

忽然，左脚踝传来了一阵钝痛。紧接着，佐助的身体竟然朝着鸣人的方向平行移动，直到佐助意识到鸣人正拽着他。

“你在干嘛？”佐助皱起眉头。

他们之间好像总是有那么几秒钟的延迟，不管是失忆前的佐助，还是失忆后的佐助。有时他们之间的相处让人好奇他们是不是存在两个世界间的时差。

鸣人突如其来的暴怒让佐助始料未及。

“这是什么？！难道你这几天一直都戴着它？”

佐助扭动小腿想从鸣人的钳制中奋力挣脱，可鸣人的力气太大了，他的脚就像被铐在空中一样，动弹不得。

“与你无关！”佐助在羞怒下抛出这句话，“快点放开我。”

“佐助，他们把你当成罪犯！”鸣人咆哮道。

佐助眼睁睁地看到一团浅蓝色的能量体忽然出现在鸣人的掌心，还没来得及佐助阻止，鸣人把螺旋丸打在了佐助的脚铐上。

灯光下闪耀着银色光芒的特制金属在螺旋丸密集的打击下连一丝裂纹都没有出现，反而变得更加耀眼。

“只是个脚环而已，别管它了。“佐助说。不知道为什么，他感觉有些呼吸困难，似乎这个旋转的浅蓝色球体把周围所有的空气都抽干了。

“别管它了！？”鸣人把佐助的脚一把甩开。脚踝撞向地面不算太疼，可是刚才被鸣人捏住的地方一片嫣红。佐助扭动脚踝，一阵刺骨的疼痛打向他的心脏，疼得他抽了口气。

“你发什么神经？”佐助皱着眉头看向鸣人。

鸣人将佐助逼近了沙发的死角，伸手将佐助禁锢在了狭窄的空间内。

佐助的大脑向全身输送了危险的信号，这个黑发的青年现在警惕地关注着金发忍者的一举一动。

“你、不、是、罪、犯。”鸣人咬牙切齿地对他说。

但是鸣人得到了一个让他心碎的眼神——佐助怀疑地盯着他，好像错的那个人是漩涡鸣人。

一股血腥的味道涌上鸣人的喉头。“你除掉了团藏，和我一起制服了辉夜！是你，宇智波佐助，你与我一起结子之印破解了无限月读，将所有人从四战中解救了出来。”鸣人揪着佐助的领口说，“你不是什么罪犯！你根本就不是什么罪犯！”

“如果我不是罪犯的话那我为什么醒来的时候就戴着脚铐？”佐助用高亢的声音予以还击，“如果我真的像你说的那样是一个英雄，那为什么我的记忆被消除了，脚上还戴着镣铐？为什么我走到哪里都有人监视我？”

可能因为一口气说了太多的话，最后一个字脱口而出后，佐助喘了起来。

急促的呼吸引起了呼吸道一阵灼烧的疼痛。佐助把全身的力量聚集到手臂，想用力地一把推开鸣人。他的大脑填满了愤怒的红色气团，它们叫嚣着要冲出束缚。

“放开我……！”佐助扯着嗓子呻吟道。

但鸣人把他压得太紧了。熊熊燃烧的怒火点亮了那双天蓝的双眼，一股无法忽视的压迫力朝着佐助俯冲而去，喉咙有一瞬间的窒息，如同被一只猛兽咬穿脖子那般。佐助的呼吸开始颤抖起来，他不管怎么用力，一次、两次，他的挣脱就好像一只垂死小鸟的战栗。

察觉到自己在鸣人面前的弱小之后，一直以来的安全感瞬间崩塌。佐助好像一脚踩空地面，跌进了无底的深渊。

“……不……不要……”佐助呢喃道，他盯着眼前金发的忍者，黑曜石般的双眼有一瞬间的失神，但紧接着，佐助爆发了前所未有的挣扎，他失控地大喊了起来，“放开我！！！”

佐助的黑发抽到鸣人的脸上，无缘无故的，鸣人随之变得暴躁不安，“别喊了，我又没有要对你做什么！拜托，有没有搞错，佐助你从来也没有这样大喊大叫过！”

“放开我！！”不管鸣人说了什么，佐助的精神始终处在失控的状态。他拼命地挣扎，仿佛一个溺水者。

“我不会伤害你的！”鸣人擒住佐助的手，“你冷静一点！”

“不……不要……！”随着体力迅速的消耗，佐助的挣扎肉眼可见地越来越微弱。

“……佐助？”

在家居的暖光下，佐助微低着头，肩膀不知为何抽动了两下。鸣人不知不觉放松了一些力气，不过仍然警惕地没有完全松开佐助。

这不像佐助，不管是微弱的抵抗还是脆弱的情绪。鸣人认识的那个宇智波佐助从来都是一个骄傲的王者，即便是最狼狈的时候，也不曾对他展露出如此脆弱的一面。

“不要……”佐助喃喃道。

一道白光迅速地滑落佐助的脸颊。鸣人愣了一下，意识到那是佐助的泪水。

鸣人无法形容他此时的心情。

不同于终焉之谷，此时佐助的泪水，竟然让他有一点兴奋。

鸣人缓慢地压向佐助。佐助猛然抬头，眼前却笼罩上了一片阴影。原本那双清澈的蓝眼睛此时蒙着一层无法消散的雾气。这雾令人窒息。佐助的呼吸变得很细，他的身体一阵恐惧的战栗，叫喊却被堵在了嘴里。一粒饱满的泪珠从佐助的眼眶滑落。

“鸣……”呜咽从令人窒息的亲吻中碎落，像玻璃渣一样，被顶回佐助的嘴里。

“挣脱不开？”鸣人的舌头撩拨着佐助的舌尖，“嗯？”

本来只是引起注意的一声“嗯？”，此时却带上了暧昧的鼻音。

“唔……”

被更加用力地摁在墙上亲吻，从牙齿到舌尖，从肉体到灵魂。

佐助若有若无的哼声在鸣人的理智上放了把火。鸣人松开佐助的手腕，手指滑进了佐助的家居服，本能地抚摸着佐助的腰线。佐助的身体比鸣人想象中的更加火热。

鸣人的大脑开始超高速运作，CPU发热，“这具身体是因为我而火热”，他算出了这个让他欣喜若狂的答案。

“佐助永远也不会离开我了。”

“我要永远保护他。”

“我要把所有的阴霾都从他的生命中驱散，我要为他制造一个崭新的太阳。”

“这是我的佐助。”

“乖巧的……佐助。”

鸣人从意识的漩涡中清醒过来，睁开眼时，眼前的这一幕让他愣住了：佐助上半身的衣服被褪到胸口以上，肌肤散落着深色的点状吻痕，一缕银丝从佐助的嘴角垂下，似乎是接吻残留的唾液。

最糟糕的是，鸣人始终摁着佐助的右手。

佐助的眼眶发红，显然是哭过的样子。

鸣人倒吸了一口凉气。他不知道自己居然会情不自禁至此。感受着发热发硬的下体，鸣人知道他只差一点点就要完全失控了。

佐助的右手自由之后，他一点点地努力撑起了身体。

鸣人用力地咬了一下舌头，发麻的疼，甚至涌起了一股血腥味。他在心里把自己骂了一顿。卑鄙无耻。

佐助伸手想要把衣服从胸口上卷下来，僵硬的右手却很笨拙，反复弄了几次都没办法把衣服从褶皱中摆脱出来。

此时的鸣人下意识地朝佐助伸手，佐助的身体却往后一缩，躲开了鸣人的触碰。

“……”从未见过的灰暗色彩从鸣人的脸上一闪而过。

鸣人咽下咬破舌头的鲜血，低声咕哝了一句：“对不起，佐助。我……不是有意的。”

没有过多的解释，鸣人丢下这句话之后就立刻起身离开，他的身影消失在了“轰”一声摔上的房门后面。

佐助在沙发上，缓慢地卷好了皱巴巴的睡衣。他的右手紧紧地握成了拳头，用力得在发抖。

想必对于他们来说，今晚是一个不眠之夜。

-

佐助曾经一直想知道，在洞察力上，到底是自己的轮回眼强还是鸣人的九尾仙人模式厉害。

各有利弊。

轮回眼在观察个体的一举一动时，精密度所向无敌，九尾仙人模式在群体扫描中更胜一筹。

不过，即便是九尾仙人的鸣人也不是时时刻刻都能够察觉到周边人的恶意的。就算是鸣人这种出众的体力，他也不可能做到七天二十四小时的警惕。

更不要提被封印住了轮回眼的宇智波佐助。

在与鸣人公寓相对的另一栋楼的公寓里，一个男人放下了手里的望远镜。明明是夜晚，这个房间却没有开灯。为了提神他在黑暗中吞云吐雾。

“宇智波佐助……”

他用红色的水笔在宇智波佐助的名字上画了一个圈。

纸张上写着五个字，“漩涡鸣人，死。”


	5. Chapter 5

浅薄的睡眠被支离破碎的梦境打破，佐助缓慢地睁开了双眼。最初的几秒他就像被灰色的蛛网缠住，无神的双眼沉浸在梦境的冗杂之中；刀光剑影，鲜血淋漓，如山的圆月，苍天的巨树。慢慢的，睡梦的潮汐在他身上缓缓退去，他的意识就像滩涂一样暴露在了宁静的夜晚之下。过于裸露的感官在冬日的寒夜里产生了轻微的刺痛，佐助支起身子，用显露青筋瘦削的右手捂住脸，像是承受不住什么一样，弯曲的脊背轻轻地颤抖着。

陌生的影像排山倒海一样朝他袭来，那是血的海，肉的山，满眼的鲜红，遍野的尸骸。那是他的过去？佐助举起左臂，袖管从手肘的位置空荡荡地垂下。他该庆幸自己从那场灾难中幸存下来了吗？

到底是谁夺走了他的记忆……

此时窗外还是一片浓重的夜色，隐约的星光勾勒出远处山峦的轮廓。佐助一言不发地望着窗外，他的心就好像用力拉出的箭始终找不到自己的目标，好像一缕不断游荡在山谷里的残风。没有愤怒、没有悲伤、没有快乐，佐助只剩下了一种感觉，他觉得……很累。

从他在病床上醒来的那一刻起，这股疲惫就萦绕在他的心尖一直无法散去，他不管睡得多久，就算身体都开始为过度的睡眠而酸痛不已时，这种疲惫也没有一点的消退。心灵的疲惫没办法依靠肉体的休憩去弥补。佐助隐约感觉自己的灵魂碎了一块，大团大团潮湿棉花一样的东西正在从缺口补进来，把他的灵魂里原来有的东西统统赶走，然后再将这些湿重的棉花将它塞得满满当当。

佐助发出一声低沉的呜咽，伸手将一块白色的布条从床头柜里抽出来。布条上被人写着字，字迹苍劲有力。佐助从字迹上判断，那是失忆前的自己留给现在的他的东西。

“相信漩涡鸣人吧。”

凝视着布条上的墨字，佐助喃喃道：“你真的了解他吗？还是说，这只是自暴自弃？”

一阵寒风吹来，窗外枯树苍老的树枝随之摇动，最后一枚干叶在无声的颤抖中，悄声无息地从树梢滑了下来。然而在苍白的枝桠当中，新生的绿芽正在孕育。

五代目退休之后就在木叶村的外围找了间公寓暂住。把事务全权移交给卡卡西之后，纲手总算有了闲暇时间可以让她重新把精力转向她一生的喜好——赌博。

除去赌场开张的时间，蛞蝓公主也会抓住一切机会把她当火影这几年错失的乐趣全找回来。此时的她正在强迫她的副手与她玩骰子比大小，赌注是静音一个月的薪水。

静音一脸视死如归地坐在纲手对面的沙发上，五指死死地扣住骰盅。

“我不能和您再赌下去了。”她闭上眼，脸上的表情痛苦万状。

“哦，静音，我们赌的可是你一个月的酬劳。”纲手把筛盅甩得哗啦啦响，砰一声用力摁在桌上，桌子立刻裂出了一道口子，“你已经赢了三盘了，为什么不继续赌下去呢？你运气这么好，之后一定会每把都赢的。”

静音欲哭无泪：我不敢赢啊，纲手大人。

此时，窗口突然传来了砰砰两声。静音如获大赦连忙跑过去开窗。她不计较为什么漩涡鸣人要走窗，只要他能把纲手大人的注意力从她身上转移掉就行！

鸣人从窗口跳进屋内，稳稳地落在地上，露出一个标志性的闪光微笑，“哟，纲手婆婆！”

纲手抽起身旁装着麻将的手提箱就朝鸣人砸了过去，好在后者反应迅速地侧身一躲，沉甸甸的手提箱直线从窗户飞了出去，变成了远方的一颗星星。

“哇，今天脾气怎么这么大！”鸣人心有余悸地瞟了静音一眼，“她不是早就习惯我这么叫她了吗？”

静音满头大汗地扯了扯嘴角：“一些私人原因……”

“你今天来这里找我干嘛？”纲手豪迈地拍了拍手掌，掸掉灰尘和坏运气，她重新在沙发上坐下，翘起二郎腿，“该学的书都学完了？”

明显是不信任的语气。

“我翘了一节课。”鸣人用食指和拇指比了一小段距离，“就……就翘这么一点点时间。”

“哼，朽木难雕。”五代目脾气糟透了，鸣人觉得自己简直是挑了一个最差的时间过来，纲手粗着嗓子毫无耐性地问，“你到底有什么事来找我？”

佐助是被窗口的一阵车铃声唤醒的。醒来时，阳光穿透薄纱照亮了半间房子，灰尘在奶黄色的光束中飞舞，听着街道上小摊贩的叫卖声，邻里的闲谈，佐助恍如隔世。

往往这时佐助会产生一股强烈的想要知道自己过去的冲动。

每个人都有自己独一无二的经历，不管这个人是乞丐也好，英雄也罢。

佐助自然想要知道自己到底是谁，他又曾经经历过了什么。人总是想要理解自己，只是这条道路充满了艰难险阻。

他又是谁呢？是英雄，还是乞丐？

阳光驱散了黑暗，将光明洒满大地，它照亮了远处的山峦与密林，温暖的空气为木叶村的每一个村民注入了崭新的能量，这又是一个繁忙而充满活力的一天。

佐助推开房门后就意识到鸣人已经离开了。客厅里的每一个角落都被阳光照得很亮，但因为没有人的气息所以显得格外冷清。自从那天晚上之后，鸣人有意无意地躲着佐助，生活中他的身影几乎只剩下留在餐桌上的面包和牛奶，还有一张放在钞票旁边的留言，“买些自己喜欢吃的东西吧！”

直觉告诉佐助，鸣人这个人极端不擅长料理。

佐助抬头看向鸣人的房间，房门虚掩着，敞开了一条透光的缝隙。那道缝隙就好像一个人在招呼他进去参观。佐助想起了鸣人身上那股阳光下稻田的香气，竟一时有些出神。大脑里响一个声音告诫佐助：不要进去！但是从内心涌上来的一股强烈冲动让佐助最终忽视了它，走到鸣人的房前，推门走了进去。

扑面而来的是一股被阳光曝晒后的木头散发出来的气味，在佐助走进这间房的瞬间，他的眼睛就被阳光刺痛了。等到佐助适应这间房强烈的光线后，他发现鸣人房间里的东西出奇地少。不过东西虽然少，但每一件都放得很乱，像是睡裤丢在椅子上，或是卷轴散落在床上。

在朴素的房间里，佐助一眼就看见了放在桌上的照片。佐助最初只能看到相框的玻璃在阳光中闪闪发光，直到他走近一看，才看到了一张合影。佐助从脸上标志性的猫须认出来，站在右边的少年是小时候的漩涡鸣人。那么站在他身旁的粉头发女孩应该就是在医院工作的春野樱。

佐助花了一点功夫才想起来，站在三个小孩背后的大人是如今的六代目火影。

最后，照片里还有一个与鸣人用眼神打架的黑发少年。佐助的手指轻轻地触碰到他的脸颊，眼神仔细地扫视着那一张桀骜不驯又难掩稚嫩的脸庞。

这是我吗？原来他那么早之前就与鸣人、小樱和六代目火影认识了。不过从照片上黑发少年与金发少年的怒视看来，他们以前的关系并不要好。

佐助好像意识到什么一样抬起头左右环顾，整间房竟然只有这一张照片而已。

在纲手强大的压迫力下，鸣人突然觉得自己的心事难以启齿了起来。她就好像是一座直插天际的高山挡在鸣人的面前。

鸣人嗫嚅了一阵子，说话的时候没有平常的果决与自信：“我……我和佐助遇到了一些意外。”

“什么意外？”

“……”鸣人的太阳穴跳了几下，最终费了很大的劲才蹦出几个字，“……那种意外。”

纲手挑起眉毛，眸子射出令人胆寒的光，“到底什么事？。”

“……就是……”鸣人张嘴，但什么话都蹦不出来。他此时恨不得纲手能读心，但看她越皱越紧的眉毛，这怕是白日做梦了。

纲手重重地叹了一口气，她推过去一个筛盅，说：“你要是没想好，我们就先玩两局，边玩边说。”

鸣人只好心不甘情不愿地接过筛盅，“哗啦啦”，骰子碰撞的声音在房间里响起。

鸣人和纲手同时打开黑盖，鸣人的点数是十一，肥羊的点数只有五。

鸣人脱口而出：“我强吻了佐助。”

纲手的脸色变得非常微妙，她没有立刻回答，取而代之的是又一阵疾风骤雨。

再开，十对七，鸣人再胜。

“你还真是对宇智波那小子念念不忘。”纲手喃喃道。

交谈声与筛盅响此起彼伏。静音抱着豚豚在一旁冷汗直下。

“我不想伤害他。”鸣人心有余悸地低声说道，有力的手指无意识地捻起一枚骰子，将它翻了个面，六变成了一。

力量是鸣人与佐助永恒的话题。在佐助的力量远超鸣人的过去，鸣人追得气喘吁吁，生怕一个疏忽就被狠狠甩在身后；当鸣人的力量终于能同佐助抗衡时，他的每一次靠近都换来了佐助强烈的排斥，佐助甚至不惜与他一次又一次地发生战斗。他们离不开力量，他们从没离开过力量，即便下场是永无止尽的追逐或争斗。现在，力量这件事突然被外力抽走了，失衡的天平开始疯狂地倾斜向鸣人的方向。

“你不会伤害他的。”纲手打开筛盅，望着一个三与一个四，平淡地说，“能伤害宇智波的永远都是他们自己。“

“比起害怕伤害他，你更应该担心被他所伤害。”鸣人的点数是四与四，纲手啧了一声，接过静音递来的烟抽了起来，“把所有的心思都放在他身上，最后痛苦的只可能是你。虽然佐助现在能力尽失，可你不要忘了他的确还是那个宇智波佐助。”

“我不怕他伤害我，我早就习惯了。”鸣人不经心地说，“我只是觉得他在三个月的记忆恢复之后依然会离开木叶。”

“他不可能留在木叶。”纲手果断地说。

鸣人低下头，一丝自嘲的笑意掠过他的嘴角。

“我知道、我知道……”鸣人喃喃道，“我还不够成为一个能让他留在木叶的理由。”

正午的阳光非常温暖，时间的钟摆好像停止前进了一样。焦糖色的阳光停留在鸣人的身上，他的头发比以往任何时刻都要明亮，那双海蓝色的眼睛变得很深、很宽阔。

“我想要在这段时间里，尽量地创造属于让佐助快乐的回忆。也许，快乐的回忆增多之后，佐助就能重新与木叶建立牵绊。”

那是一个非常温暖的笑容，“我只期望他可以快乐一些。”

佐助在下午的时候出了一趟门。他找街坊领居问了去市场的路，带着鸣人留在桌上的钱准备买一些食材回来。他想召集照片上的四个人一起吃一顿饭——他也不知道为什么自己想这么做，只是有一种内心深处对鸣人的歉疚。

很奇怪吧，明明那天晚上被鸣人侵害的是他，他却从鸣人当时粗暴的举动与之后惊恐的神情中察觉到了鸣人对他发自心底深处的一种恐惧。佐助也说不清那恐惧到底是什么，而为什么一个人害怕着他又要抢着照顾他呢？恐怕那恐惧是一种爱恨交织、相当复杂的感情。

佐助讨厌一直被动地任人摆布，他打不过鸣人，就只能用些手段来让鸣人听话。

手段就是一锅咖喱。咖喱这东西只需要把等量的食材准备好炖成一锅就可以了，四个人吃的话也绰绰有余，不至于太朴素，也不至于太复杂。

如果能把照片上的四个人集齐的话，对于一直宝贝着这张照片的主人来说，应该是一件幸福的事吧？

偶尔佐助也有这么单纯的时候。反正在家也很闲，不如就找点事情做。殊不知原第七班的任何一个人知道佐助的这个想法都会吓到以为自己已经去往另一个世界了。

下午的市场仍然人头攒动，空气里混合着各种食材的气味。佐助听从摊主的推荐买了牛肉、马铃薯和胡萝卜，当然还有偷懒的咖喱块。

非常幸运的，佐助刚出市场就撞见了来买菜的小樱。尽管小樱看到佐助拎着篮子的样子惊讶得下巴都要掉了。在她的认知里，佐助是没办法和家庭主妇联系在一起的，然而现在佐助就穿着休闲服拎着一个篮子面带微笑地看着她——她是出现幻觉了么？

“小樱，”佐助走向她，“今天晚上去鸣人那边吃吧，我来煮。”

小樱用尽全身的力气，甚至差点爆开阴封印，好不容易拽回自己基本上出窍的灵魂。

真不愧是失忆……如果没有失忆，小樱就算等八百年都不会见到佐助拎着装着胡萝卜和马铃薯的篮子从木叶的市场里悠闲地走出来。

“你在给鸣人做饭吗？”小樱不敢相信地提高音调又问了一遍，“你这几天一直在给鸣人做饭？”

“没有，只是今天一时兴起罢了。”佐助说。

小樱听到“一时兴起”之后松了一口气，不过这个词也让她想起了过去一些不那么愉快的回忆。她没想到自己有一天会和佐助一起漫步在木叶的街头，而且佐助的眼睛里还没有刻骨的仇恨。现在的佐助就像街道上任何一个普通人一样，不必戒备从阴影中忽然出现的致命危险，不必背负着仇恨了结余生。

冬日的阳光非常地温暖，好像一直照进人们灵魂的深处，驱走了所有的寒冷与阴霾。

“最近医院忙吗？”佐助问道。

小樱愣了一下，“嗯……挺忙的，我明天要替人做手术。”

“哦，那今晚要好好休息。”

在别人听来普普通通的朋友之间的问候，此时却让小樱觉得自己像在做梦。这是只有梦中才会出现的场景——佐助在关心她的生活。

小樱和佐助两个人路过了一条河，河面波光粼粼，水泥筑成的堤坝旁边种着一排排的灌木丛。一阵凉爽的风吹过，叶子发出沙沙的摩擦声。小樱眯起眼睛，好像那阵风穿透了她的身体，吹进了她的心底。

也许失忆对他们来说是一件好事。如果佐助没有失忆的话，他们还能像什么都没发生过一样走在这条宁静的小道上吗？

“啊！”小樱忽然大叫起来，“完了，我有一封文件落在医院里了！我得回医院一趟。”

“你去吧，反正我煮咖喱还要一段时间。”佐助说，“你来的时候顺便把六代目也带过来吧。”

“卡卡西老师……？”小樱一时间没反应过来，“你叫他干嘛？”

佐助很安静地说：“我想鸣人会想看到我们在一起吃饭。”

鸣人、佐助、小樱，还有卡卡西老师……小樱脑袋里的齿轮疯狂地旋转，终于拼凑出了一副完整的图片——第七班。

“是鸣人叫你这么做的吗？”

“不。”

小樱抽了一口凉气：“那你为什么……为什么要这样做？”

“因为……”佐助犹豫了一下，望着波光粼粼的河水，用有些缓慢的调子说道，“他总是一个人，很寂寞的样子。”

“鸣人不喜欢吗？”佐助看向小樱，因为阳光直射着他的脸庞而微微眯着双眼。

“不……”小樱说，她做了一个深呼吸，暖暖地笑道，“他会非常喜欢，喜欢到哭出来！”

“噢……”佐助小声地说，他别过了头，嘴角忍不住轻轻上扬，“那也太尴尬了吧。”

小樱折路回到医院之后，佐助就一个人回到了鸣人的公寓，也就是他的临时之家。

临近四点，楼宇之间的阴影与深远的天空让楼道格外的寂静。佐助把菜篮子放在脚边，拿钥匙开门的时候，却发现大门没有上锁。

是鸣人回来了……佐助有些沮丧地想，他没办法给他一个惊喜了。

鸣人公寓的玄关正对着一堵墙，它是一个视觉死角，所以佐助脱鞋的时候没有看到屋内的情景。

“我回来了！”在玄关就下意识地朝屋里的人喊了这句话，这仿佛是编入基因里的条件反射。

奇怪的是，屋里没有人回应。

佐助拎着装着马铃薯和胡萝卜的菜篮进了屋。他刚把菜篮放在桌上，就看见客厅里站着一个人。那个人穿着一件淡蓝色的长衫，一条黑色的裤子，此时正背对着他。

大概有一秒钟大脑停摆的时间，接着仿佛连环爆炸一样，佐助的大脑嗡的一声——那个人不就是他自己吗？他们穿的衣服一模一样

“a……”佐助的喉咙挤出一个破碎的音节。那声音像是被搅碎了，尖锐地从喉咙咽了下去，扯出一团又一团粘稠的血沫堵在气管里。

在那个与他一模一样的人的脚边，躺着倒在血泊中的漩涡鸣人。巨大的鲜红耳朵从鸣人的脑袋上长出来，一层鲜红的气团的外衣包裹住了他的身体，其中还混杂着发着金黄亮光的斑点。鲜血从鸣人的脖子一波一波地涌出来。

“咳——”鸣人挣扎地攥紧双手，又失力般瞬间松开，他艰难地转动脑袋，看到了愣在门口的佐助，“快——快、逃。”

此时，凶手把变身术解开，他的脑袋上戴着雨之国的护额。

一根黑色的苦无贯穿了鸣人的脖颈，大量的鲜血正在从破口中流失。九喇嘛正在使劲全力地治疗着鸣人，但鸣人意识流失的速度比他想得还要快。因为鸣人的身体遭到重创，连带着九喇嘛的意识都一起变得模糊。

“快走、快点走！”鸣人用尽最后的一点力气朝佐助喊道。

耀眼的紫色火焰熊熊燃烧，赤裸的肋骨瞬间环绕住佐助的身体。佐助的眼睛留下一行血泪。须佐的骨手紧紧地捏住了那个忍者。

“为什么要这么做？”

无法抵挡的力量好像下一秒就要将凶手捏碎，他显然没想到这个柔弱的普通人竟然还藏着这种强大的实力。一口鲜血从他的口中喷出，他明白大概是内脏被挤坏了，搅拌着淋漓的鲜血，他发出了人生中的最后一声凄厉的大笑：“我要杀了英雄，让这个世界再一次陷入绝望之中！”

须佐再度用力，男人的骨头一根根粉碎，不消时，便成为了一团骨与肉的混合物。

佐助挥手把尸体甩到一边。他想走到鸣人的身边，却没料到一动脚却差点摔在了地上。

等到佐助踉踉跄跄地来到了鸣人的身边后，他用须佐紫色的肋骨将两个人的身体细密地包裹起来。

“再也不会有人伤害你了。”他抚摸着鸣人沾满血污的金发，喃喃地说道。突然一阵近乎癫狂的大笑爆发出来。朱红的泪水顺着佐助的脸庞滴在鸣人的脸上，一时竟与原本的血污不分你我。

远处的玄关，一筐食材还好好地放在地上。

两步路的距离竟是这么的遥远。


	6. Chapter 6

小樱来到了鸣人的公寓。须佐紫色的肋骨包裹着栖居其中的鸣人与佐助，地面散落着血淋淋的肉块，空气中弥漫着如同洗涤剂一般刺鼻的气味。在鲜艳色彩与强烈腥臭的刺激下，饶是小樱这样有着丰富经验的医生都一样喉咙一紧。须佐之中的佐助却好像什么事都没发生一般，他白皙的面孔与安静的神情在熊熊燃烧的紫色火焰中淡淡闪耀着圣母一般的色彩，倒在他膝头的鸣人合着双眼，微皱着眉头，仿佛受难的神之子。

“鸣人！佐助！？”小樱尖叫起来。

须佐仿佛是一个隔绝外界的保护舱，佐助一点都没有回应他人的打算，他微低着头垂着眼帘凝视着怀里的鸣人。须佐忽然闪耀出一阵刺眼的紫光，紧接着肋骨一根根崩裂，在空气中化为了一片片的碎屑散去。鸣人与佐助从须佐中破膛而出，佐助则随着碎片在空中的燃烧殆尽昏倒在了鸣人的身上。

这时小樱才看到鸣人的脖子上有一个被穿透的血窟窿。她慌忙上前帮两人疗伤，发现佐助的体内空虚无比，而鸣人的体内则有两股查克拉对冲，气脉十分紊乱。

等将鸣人和佐助一起送进医院之后，用查克拉对佐助大脑血液流向的调查让小樱了解，他曾在强大的刺激下强行冲破了封锁查克拉的封印，这个行为损坏了佐助的脑神经，至于大脑的损伤会对佐助本人造成什么样的影响，只有等他醒来之后才知道了。

相较于被封锁于医院深处的佐助，鸣人在木叶全体医生的调养下，三天之后就在病床上苏醒了过来。

醒来的鸣人意识还不太清醒，但在卡卡西的引导下，他断断续续地把发生的事情讲了个大概。

戴着雨之国叛忍护额的忍者变化成佐助的模样，趁他疏忽大意之时，刺穿了他的脖子。就在他准备靠近鸣人，握住苦无的把手将他的脑袋割下来的那一刻，佐助回来了。

鸣人的叙述断在了这里。尚未痊愈的鸣人嘴唇苍白，面无血色，连指尖都如干枯的木枝，这具身体由各种各样的管子与周围的大型医疗器械相连接。在凌乱的病床上，浑身的汗水让病号服变得潮湿，神志有些错乱的鸣人始终不停喃喃着佐助的名字。

卡卡西将鸣人遇刺这件事压了下来。忍界的英雄差一点被人杀害，光是泄漏一点风声就会惹起新的动荡。

明媚的阳光照耀木叶村庄，每一条大道都以火影楼为中心扩散向远方，而这栋楼中最重要的男人正一言不发地坐在办公桌上紧蹙着眉头。

佐助是鸣人的爱人，也是仇人，两个人如双子星，受到强烈的引力影响无法分离，但太过靠近又会引发一场毁灭性的爆炸。

爱别离，怨憎会。人的欲望越强，苦痛也会越为强烈。

火影办公室的大门被人叩响，七代目让他推门进来。来人有一双墨黑色的双眼，腰间别着手掌大小的画卷。

“六代目大人，您找我有什么事？”佐井问道。他在桥边作画到一般就被暗部叫来了火影大楼，多年的直觉告诉他这是一件非常紧急的要事。

“佐井，这件事你不要让木叶村其他的人知道。”卡卡西说，“鸣人遭到了雨隐村忍者的暗杀。”

“鸣人？！”一瞬间的怛然失色，佐井立刻让自己恢复到往日的平静，不过语气里残留着一丝忧虑，“他没事吧？”

“总算是稳定下来了。刺客变成了佐助的样貌趁鸣人不备时对他下手，如果不是佐助及时赶到，可能谁都救不回鸣人了。”卡卡西说，“我希望你去雨隐村调查一下这个刺客。”

佐井自然不可能拒绝这个任务。

出发前，他去医院看望了一趟躺在病床上的鸣人。由于大量失血，鸣人一天的大部分时间都处于昏睡当中。佐井正打算离开鸣人的病房时，小樱推门走了进来。两个人撞到之后，彼此都有一瞬间的惊讶。

“佐井，你怎么在这里？”

病房里仪器发出“滴、滴”的声响，说话的声音好像被放大一般，“我来探望鸣人。朋友之间生病的时候都会互相探望的，不是吗？”

“我问的是你怎么知道这件事？”

“六代目告诉我的。”

“卡卡西老师告诉你这个干嘛？这件事不是说知道的人越少越好吗？”

小樱在各个巨大的仪器之间走动，记录下显示屏上的数字，并对设定做了一些调整。

为了不打扰她的工作，佐井往后站在靠近门口的位置，他幽幽地说：“我不也是第七班的吗？让我知道这件事问题也不大吧。”

小樱心头一蜇。她连忙对佐井说：“不、我不是那个意思！佐井你不要误会。鸣人受伤这件事会引起恐……”

佐井的笑声打断了小樱慌张的辩解，他耸了耸肩膀说：“我知道，只是开个玩笑而已。”

“……你吓死我了，下次别拿这种事开玩笑！”小樱朝他挥了挥拳头。

佐井看着这个强势但也不忘关心他的女忍者，脸上的笑容有一瞬间的无奈，但在小樱转身的时候，他又恢复了平常的假笑。

“等会一起去吃午饭吗？”佐井顺便邀请道。这是他在书上学来的技巧，邀请他人共进午餐有利于促进双方的友情。

小樱没有拒绝，“好啊，不过我等下要去检查佐助的情况。”

“我陪你去。”

走出鸣人的房间时，佐井对着昏迷的鸣人道别，“再见，鸣人。”

小樱笑他，“鸣人听不到的。”

鸣人的病房在地下一层的特殊看护区，从这里去佐助所在的病房，他们两人又下了一楼，还穿过了一条很长的走廊。真正见到佐助之前，他们还要进一个小房间，好像犯人一样被检查身体。佐井奇怪地看了一眼小樱，穿白大褂的小樱则给了佐井一个反感的眼神，暗示他这都是木叶上层可笑的安排。

等检查结束，小樱带着佐井进入了一个昏暗的房间。这间房的摆设与鸣人所在的那一间相差无几，只不过床上躺着的人换成了宇智波佐助。

看着合着双眼的宇智波佐助，佐井在一旁说：“六代目大人说这次是佐助救下了鸣人。”说完这一句话之后，佐井有一段时间的停顿，只有小樱在飞快地检查佐助的身体健康。一段时间的沉默之后，佐井又仿佛自言自语一般奇怪地说道：“我不明白，佐助不是曾经想要杀了鸣人吗？”

“那不是他真正的心意。”小樱斩钉截铁地说，“他们只是小孩子似的吵架而已。”

“小孩子吵架？”佐井的理解远远跟不上这件事情，“牙说佐助想要杀了鸣人。难道他就像我哥哥对我一样，表面上想要杀了鸣人，可实际上是为了帮助他活下去吗？”

小樱被噎住了，她凌乱了一会儿，没好脾气地堵住佐井的嘴，“别想这么多，他们现在已经和好了。”

知道小樱不愿意回答这个问题，佐井只好无奈地笑了一下。

潜入雨之国调查的任务事出紧急，第二天佐井就收拾好物件从木叶出发了。

雨之国常年阴雨连绵，位于三大国的交界之处。第三次忍界大战时这个小国家在各方势力的对抗中被撕扯得七零八落，滋生出了无尽的内战。为了掌控这片阴霾的土地，雨之国历代的统治者都以严厉的手段闻名。

佐井戴着草笠初到雨之国。这是一座灰色的国家，晦暝的雨水冲刷着金属的桥梁，一座座铁色的建筑拔地而起，直插云霄，在云雾的深处望不见尽头。

此时的木叶上空也同样笼罩着一片巨大的阴云，冰冷的雨水冲刷着这座村庄。

木叶医院中，在白炽灯下，静音聚精会神地解剖着前几天刺客的尸体。井野也在一旁协助。

两年前开始跟随自己学习医疗忍术的井野已经从一开始惊慌的女孩变成了如今沉着的医者。静音的手指了指解剖台上灰白的大脑，声音从口罩下有些模糊地传出来，“井野，你用手指感受一下这部分的大脑。”

“好。”

井野将查克拉汇聚至指尖，好让她能感知到任何微弱且细小的变化。她才刚刚将指尖贴在大脑的前额叶处，分明是已经死亡的脑袋，指尖却隔着一层薄膜感受到了脑袋里有什么在其中缓慢地游动，砰砰……咔吱咔吱……如同豆腐一般的大脑轻微地颤动着，藏在深处的某个东西此时甚至在呼吸、咀嚼！井野吓得失声尖叫。

寄生？

“你去拿一个玻璃罐过来。”

“玻璃罐……？”井野惊魂未定地说。

“如果我们解剖出什么活物可以立刻把它封印进去。”

静音举着手术刀，强压下心中的恐慌。等到井野拿着玻璃罐回到自己的身边后，静音用刀子在前额叶划开了一道口子。一股强烈的臭气扑鼻而来，灰白色的大脑中仿佛进了蛀虫一般，内壁被挖空了，呈现出焦黄的色泽，如同下水道一般龌龊不堪。一截深褐色的蠕虫在大脑里爬动，吓得静音的大脑一阵发麻。她用镊子揪住蠕虫的尾巴，轻轻地将它往外拽，但它用牙齿咬住了脑干，被静音扯成了一条长线后绷在半空。一旁的井野看到这幅景象，冷汗直流。

好不容易把蠕虫丢进玻璃瓶内，切割着大脑的静音一回头，却蠕虫竟然在瓶子里迅速地枯死了。它死去的模样就像是树叶的梗，变得又黑又硬。

“静音姐……”井野苍白着脸，看向静音，“这是……”

“这是一种寄生虫。”静音说，“你听说过铁线虫吗？铁线虫感染螳螂后，会在它的体内生长，并逐渐控制它的行为。等到铁线虫长成成虫后，便会控制螳螂让它对水产生强烈的欲望，最终让宿主跳入水中淹死，而它则进入了自己的繁殖天堂。”

“所以他是被操控来杀鸣人的？”

静音点了点头，“你刚才也感受到查克拉了，对吧？必须要把这件事迅速上报六代目。”

佐井将墨水倒在地面，用超兽伪画将它们变换成蛇虫鼠蚁，一切能在地底潜行的生物。从踏进这个国家的那一刻起，佐井就感觉有什么在地底蠕动。

墨水的蛇钻进潮湿的泥土后，没过多久，竟然钻进了一处巢穴。这里是一块天然的溶洞，无数的石柱从天而降，密密麻麻，形成了一片倒生的密林。墨蛇吐着信子在潮湿松软的泥土里前行。爬着爬着，就在不远处，有什么生物同样朝他爬来。墨蛇警惕地溜到了角落。朝他爬来的生物体型不小，行动非常地迟缓。

此时的佐井察觉到了这条墨蛇的停滞，知道它可能找到了敌人的巢穴。佐井感知了一下墨蛇的位置，意外地发现它所在的位置是雨之国的排污口。

佐井跳下巨大的桥梁，超兽伪画飞出一只雄鹰，它展开双翅接住佐井，佐井稳稳地落在了鸟背上。雄鹰盘旋而下，悬崖的深处有一道裂口，深色的污水正从其中不断排出倒入雾蓝色的海面。雨水汇聚成一条一条的瀑布从桥梁直下，轰鸣声不绝于耳。

砰的一声忍法消散，佐井落进了溶洞。一股扑鼻的恶臭袭来，佐井忍不住皱了皱眉头。腐烂的食物堆积在泥土上，分解到一半的塑料袋五颜六色地悬挂在溶洞的各处。水流湍急处，短短的石柱从四面突起，一部分的石柱拦住了污水中大块的垃圾，有些还能看得出形状，但有些已经腐败成了黑色的一团。

就在这个人类的垃圾场中，佐井感应到一团生物在其中蠕动。他强忍着不适，画出麻雀去寻找那团有着奇异的查克拉的生物。

黑暗中的一个影子闪动了一下，一名老者步履蹒跚地出现在佐井的眼前。他拄着一根石头的拐杖，用海带当作衣服一层层披在自己的身上。

他的声音就像是海螺深处传来的呼啸，“已经好久……好久没有人来到这里了。”

“你怎么会出现在这种地方？”佐井伸手握住了背后的短刀。

仔细一看，老者的背驼得非常厉害，脚也呈罗圈，身高只到佐井的大腿。

“这里是我的家。”他哑着嗓子说。他的声音就好像有人拿着把梳子在耳边不停刮擦一样。他的头发基本掉光了，赤裸的身体除了一条一条的皱纹之外什么都没有。

人类会往下水道里抛弃些什么呢？污水、落发，或是残余的食物，以及一些不应该出现的东西，比如在街上随手买下的首饰、年老的宠物，还有，弃婴。这个“人”就曾经被母亲冲进下水道。只不过他在流入大海时被岩石卡住，因天运而留下了一条命。在这个被全世界遗忘的角落，他每天都靠垃圾与腐肉为生。人们的仇恨与怨念滋养着他的灵魂，将他变成了一个复仇的鬼魂。

“是吗……”他的声音绷成一条细弦，颤抖着，浮肿的眼睛望着佐井，低声地喃喃道，“你也是……你也是被这个世界抛弃的人……既然我们都栖居黑暗……就不要再强颜欢笑了。”

老头伸出瘦骨嶙峋的手，湿漉漉的皮肤在黑暗中闪着微光。

“不。”佐井拒绝道，“超兽伪画！”

所有的麻雀朝着老头扑去，但黑色的墨水在接触到他潮湿的皮肤时，所有的查克拉都消失无踪，点滴墨水从空中落下，兜头淋在这个矮子的身上。

佐井伸手想要抽出身后的墨盒，身体却动弹不得。

“告诉宇智波，我就是那个能够帮助他完成复仇的人。”沙哑的声音对着佐井喃喃道。

不知从何处而来的蝙蝠朝着佐井俯冲而去，佐井恢复神智手起刀落将其一刀劈开。但是一股酸液在空中爆开，溅上了佐井的皮肤、一股钻心的疼痛爆发开来。在阴暗洞穴的深处，鬼魅一般的声音穿透佐井的耳膜到达了他大脑的深处，“我要摧毁木叶，杀了漩涡鸣人……我要这个世界的太阳陨落，黑夜降临……回去告诉宇智波佐助，去吧……”

佐井的大脑一阵眩晕，被成群的蝙蝠撞出了洞穴。在坠落深海之际，他使出了超兽伪画，趴在鸟背上如一羽白翎离了深渊。


	7. Chapter 7

逃回木叶之后，佐井一连好几天发起了高烧。他被送进木叶医院，再次睁开眼已经是三天之后的事。卡卡西立刻去医院见了醒来的佐井。佐井比以往任何一次任务都要疲惫，说，这次的对手非常擅长幻术，他能轻而易举摧毁别人的理智，让人坠入深渊。

鸣人也在场。他的脖子裹着一层厚厚的纱布，扭头不太方便，穿着蓝白色病号服的鸣人整个人显得有些呆呆的。

等卡卡西离开之后，鸣人保持着同样的姿势坐在佐井的病床旁边。

“昨天晚上没睡好吗，鸣人？”佐井问他。

鸣人的眉头短促地抖了一下。佐井问他话，他却连眼珠都不转一下，只十分平淡地说：“……嗯？还好啊。”盯着鼠灰色的栏杆走了神。

佐井的脸上挤出一个笑容，提醒道：“你走神了，鸣人。”

“嗯。”鸣人听到声音就点了点头。

“你走神了。”佐井又说。

鸣人换了一只手撑住自己的脑袋，又点了点头，嗯了一声。

“佐助，你怎么来了？”佐井扭头向门口。

“佐、佐、佐、佐助！”

鸣人大惊失色，把腰扭得像一块魔方，扶着床沿使劲把身子拧到了朝向门的方向。当然，费尽力气转头过后，门口自然没有那个熟悉的身影，只有一个匆忙走过的护士。

鸣人又费了一番劲把自己拉扯回来。他瞟了佐井一眼，满脸的辜负和沮丧。

佐井淡淡地笑了笑，“你还真是很在意佐助。”

鸣人的脸色变得比以往都要灰暗。他似乎不想聊任何与佐助有关的话题。

小樱和卡卡西老师都没有与他详细地谈论佐助的现状，但他们对这个话题越是闪烁其词，鸣人就越是焦躁不安。但鸣人没办法发泄，他没办法，他没办法大喊大叫让木叶放了佐助。所有人都希望他成为一个称职的火影，一个临危不惧的男人，甚至佐助也希望他成为这样的人，一个能够眼睁睁地看着自己最好的朋友被关进监狱的人。

如果此时出现在鸣人身边的是除了佐井之外的任何一个人，他们大概都会顾及到复杂的情况而对鸣人三缄其口。少年漫画的故事迎来了它的结局，从四战结束的那一刻，当鸣人走向成为火影的道路上时，少年的外壳就不可避免地缓缓脱落。十七岁不怕天高的少年可以成为一个反叛者，却不可能保持着他的倔强成为一个领导人。一个巨大的机器需要的不是热情，而是提供它运作的无尽的能量。

这点，佐助比鸣人清楚，甚至是佐井，他也知晓此间的道理。

自鸣人胜过佐助之后，忍界接下来几十年的秩序就已经在暗中定了下来。两股强大的势力斗争之后，必定有一方陨落，至于胜者要如何处置败者，败者又如何自持，都要看局中人的心意了。

佐井望着鸣人的双眼，声音依旧是往常那样听不出情绪，“你不觉得你对佐助的在意已经超过了朋友的界限吗？还是你一开始就没有把佐助当成朋友。”

“他当然是我的朋友。”鸣人挑起眉毛质问佐井，“你指什么？”

“佐助在被木叶照顾着，你为什么这样在意他？你不相信木叶吗？”佐井非常自然地问出了这个问题。

当然不相信。

鸣人不知为何差点脱口而出这个回答。他被自己怔在了原地。

“和你有什么关系？！”鸣人忽然暴怒，甩下佐井一个人扬长而去。

佐井缄默望着鸣人刚才坐过的椅子，然后他扭头望向窗外蔚蓝的天空，一阵温暖的春风从敞开的窗户迎面吹来，佐井像一只猫那样眯起了眼。

不知不觉中，春天竟然到来了，好像这只是一阵风的事。这阵风吹化了冰雪，吹绿了枝桠，花苞也在这阵风中悄悄地抬起了头，估计再不久，河畔边的樱花就要开了。

佐井又调养了几天，终于缓过来了。他迈着蹒跚的脚步，抱着画板来到了医院的草坪。绿油油的草坪上已经有几个人坐在长椅上晒起了太阳。佐井挪到金发的同伴身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，低声问道。“鸣人，我能坐在你旁边吗？”

鸣人抬头看向佐井，佐井整个人就好像是墨水在白纸上画出来的。阳光从来就没有在他的身上留下过痕迹。

佐井的这一句让鸣人立刻忘了前几天和佐井闹的不愉快。鸣人对他笑道：“当然可以啊，坐过来吧。”

佐井穿着和鸣人一模一样的蓝白条纹的病号服，他坐下之后将多余的衣角掖进了臀下。

“鸣人，你把我当成你的朋友吗？”佐井拿笔蘸了墨在纸上描画着。

“啊？当然啦。为什么问这个问题？”

“你也把佐助当成朋友。”佐井说。他的神色因为画画而平静，不，他一直都只有这一个表情。

“佐助和你都是我的朋友。”鸣人说，他的声音不知为何失去了平常的笃定，好像是一声从很遥远的地方传来的呓语。

“我是你的朋友。”一只麻雀从空中飞过，佐井用毛笔将它的神态捕捉，他平淡的声音继续说下去，“但佐助不是，佐助是你的情人。”

“情人！？”

“所爱之人。”佐井停顿了一下，似乎想起了什么一样说道，“佐助是你生命里的那个唯一。”

鸣人哑口无言地盯着佐井。佐井的表情却很自然，好像这是一件稀松平常的事，好似鸟生来会飞一样。

“如果你把我当成朋友的话，就把佐助放在心里那个唯一的地方吧。”佐井说，“我和佐助在你心里的位置不一样，不是吗？如果佐助是你的朋友，那我又是你的哪个人呢？木叶的其他伙伴，他们又有谁能和佐助相提并论。

从雨之国回来后，我始终做着同一个噩梦。我梦见自己倒在信的血泊中流向一片鲜红的海洋。在那片海里漂浮着许多人，他们有些还活着，但有些已经死了。在梦里的那片海中，我恐慌地想要抓住一片浮木，但总是失败。一旦失败，我就会在梦里经历被淹死的痛苦。

我在梦里见到了你。”

佐井仔细地在纸上勾勒着。

“我想叫你帮忙我浮在水面上，但我挣扎着游向你的时候，你的双手拥抱着另一个人。”

佐井说到了从前，“我刚来第七班的时候，就是为了替换佐助。那时候的我并不在乎当他的影子，因为当时的我只是一个杀人的工具而已。但是，鸣人你让我回忆起了如何微笑，你成了我生命中特别的存在。

我不想被这样的你当成一个影子。

从前我的名字根据不同的任务有不同的变化，但现在我叫佐井，而且是漩涡鸣人的朋友。

能成为你的朋友，我很骄傲。也许从回忆起与哥哥的结局开始，我就已经拥有了脚踏实地活在这个世界上的资格。”

“你也应该让佐助活在真实的世界里。”佐井说，“鸣人，你应该去面对现实，不要再用朋友敷衍佐助了，如果你接受他成为你的另一半的话，就不应该让佐助一个人在黑暗中挣扎。”

眼前大楼三层的窗户打开了，井野在窗口对着草地上的人喊道：“你又跑到哪里去了，佐井！你的针还没打完。”一头金发束成马尾高高垂下，阳光打在井野的脸上，好像照亮了一颗宝石。

佐井拿着画本站起来，他抬头对井野笑了一下，抛下鸣人孤身一人坐在草地上。

佐助住院的期间都是由小樱照顾的，不管小樱平常多么忙，佐助的事她总是最上心。木叶所有人都知道小樱喜欢佐助已经好几年了，那些护士从来不会在小樱和佐助独处的时候打扰他们，就算佐助大部分时间都处于昏迷当中。

好在照顾得勤快，佐助逐渐苏醒了过来。为了保护佐助不被立刻转送进监狱，小樱向上级撒谎说佐助仍在昏迷。佐助苏醒这件事，小樱也没有立刻告诉鸣人。如果鸣人知道，他肯定会吵着闹着要过来见佐助，到时候撒谎的事败露，对谁都没有好处。向佐助说明了这个情况之后，他不置可否地顺应了小樱的决定，独自一人待在病房里静静地消磨着时间。

小樱常常抽空来陪佐助，尽管只是偷得在他身旁坐三分钟的时间。

与以往那个总是忽视她、嫌她烦的佐助不同，失忆的佐助尽管看她的时候偶尔也会皱皱眉头，但眼神里没有了让小樱害怕的不耐烦的情绪。

在缓缓流淌的点滴中，仪器屏幕稳定的跳动中，小樱不管说些什么，佐助都会点点头与之回应。

只不过每一天，佐助都会问：“鸣人今天怎么样？”略带紧张的眼神直到确认鸣人的安全后才逐渐平缓，他的脸庞紧接着好似海浪卷过的沙滩一般，残留着淡淡的眷恋与略显空虚的疲惫。

“鸣人怎么可能有事？”小樱不经心道。

佐助摇了摇头，靠在床头的栏杆上，缓慢地说道：“他比你们想得都要脆弱。”

小樱为佐助的这个想法感到不可思议，她看了佐助一眼，嘀咕道：“鸣人？他脆弱吗？”

不知道这句话哪里触怒到了佐助，他瞟了小樱一眼，冷冷道：“你不理解的事情不代表不正确。”

小樱连忙改口：“……对不起，我只是……”她也找不到话说了。她其实不知道自己为什么道歉，只是看到佐助这幅冷淡的模样就忍不住觉得害怕。

“你不懂他就不要乱说。”

被当面指责，换成别人，小樱估计早就生气了。但这个人是佐助，他人偶一样精致的五官还有低沉动听的嗓音简直像踩中了小樱的弱点。小樱的脾气就像开了一个洞，气哧哧地从中跑走。

“你这么喜欢鸣人啊。”小樱强颜欢笑道。

佐助没有说话，但他别过了头。他的黑发从脸庞垂下，遮住了半张脸，但他下巴的弧线给了小樱一种凌厉的美。

“我失忆了怎么知道，你为什么不去问问鸣人？”


	8. Chapter 8

木叶会议室内聚集了六代目旗木卡卡西、火影顾问转寝小春与水户门炎，火之国的大名以及他的手下。

这次的会议毫无疑问地围绕着雨忍刺杀鸣人为中心讨论。

大名身旁一个穿着黑色和服的男人开了头：“我们应该攻入雨之国将犯人抓住处死。”

“老身以为不妥。”转寝小春眯起的眼睛左右看了看，“我们尚不清楚对方的实力，贸然行动或许会损失大量的忍者，更何况，他国一定会忌惮我们的举动，误会我们要趁着战后瓜分走雨之国的地盘。”

“哦？”大名手持着扇柄拍了拍左手的掌心，“说得在理。六代目火影，你认为该怎么办？”

卡卡西稍稍停顿，开口说道：“既然这个人拥有操控人心的能力，他就是目前忍界共同的敌人。木叶可以派出使者向各国的’影’请求支援。大家看在鸣人的份上也会派出手下倾情相助，这样便不会存在国力之争。”

“鸣人是木叶的忍者，如果我们因为这件事请求各大国出手相援，就相当于我们欠了他们人情。这个人情我们要怎么还？更何况土之国觊觎雨之国已久，我们又怎么保证他们不会趁机提出出格的要求？”木叶的两个顾问说道，“最合适的还是我们木叶自己派出忍者解决这件事。”

但连佐井都轻易地败给了对方，如果派出的忍者实力不够强劲，他们反而会把自己的命赔进去。

“这件事能交给大蛇丸吗？”突然提到了这个禁忌忍者的名字。

“大蛇丸最近正在准备转生。”低沉的声音，带着一丝难以察觉的颤抖。谁都不能百分之百地相信大蛇丸，如果不是最后的手段，估计不会有人提起这个名字。

“宇智波佐助呢？如果是他的话，不俗的实力再配上写轮眼，对付这件事应该绰绰有余。”大名的顾问说，“虽然过去有过背叛木叶的企图，但他的记忆已经被消除了。”

空气有一瞬间的窒息，沉默被水户打破，“这个方法可行，只不过要确定宇智波现在能不能承担这个任务。”

大名的手下里有一位是日向家族的，他忽然凑到大名的耳边低声了几句，大名的脸色一变，看向卡卡西身后的一道幕布。

“漩涡鸣人，你现身吧。”大名说。

在场的所有人面面相觑，看向黑色的幕布。

果然，幕布一动，不知何时藏在其中的鸣人走了出来。房间里没有一丝风的流动，空气此时更显窒息。鸣人很少有这么面无表情的时刻，好像脸上戴着一副面具。

“我的身体已经痊愈了。”鸣人摸了摸拆掉绷带的脖颈，喉结旁一块狰狞的伤疤，“我之前让他们得逞是因为佐助的查克拉被封印，我没办法通过查克拉感知他的存在，所以才上了当。如果你们解开他的封印，我就不会再犯这个错。”

但问题已经不仅仅在于一个刺客的错了。鸣人也知道这一点。

“我会去雨影村解决掉这个人，我的实力总不会遭到质疑吧。”鸣人提议道。

“你不能离开木叶。”言简意赅的审判。

“为什么？你们刚刚说缺乏一个有实力的忍者，我不就是那个忍者吗？”鸣人越说声音越大。

“鸣人！”卡卡西忍不住呵止他，严厉的目光谴责他鲁莽的行为，“你是钦定的火影，忍界的英雄，你考虑过如果你身亡会带来多大的骚乱吗？”

“我……”鸣人意图顶撞，但话卡在喉咙里。卡卡西说的没错。

“只能让佐助去了，是吗？”鸣人问道。他的拳头在身后攥紧了，在手掌心里留下月牙痕迹的红痕。鸣人长长地吐出一口气，直视向木叶的大名，脑袋里回忆起上课时伊鲁卡老师和鹿丸给自己讲的规范，他说：“如果佐助能够顺利地解决这件事的话，是不是就说明他不会背叛木叶，并且能够帮助木叶？如果他能解决这件事的话，可以放他自由吗？”

尽管火之国大名从不干预木叶的决定，但他的意见所有人都会赏一个面子。鸣人在赌，赌上佐助的生命，博一场自由。佐助一定也会希望鸣人这么做。

但是，就算佐助嘲笑鸣人自作多情，又一次给了他他不需要的东西，鸣人也无所谓。这是他的决定，他为败者做下的决定。

“鸣人！”

“老师。”鸣人看了卡卡西一眼，“这是我的决定，让我说完。”

鸣人继续说下去：“我比佐助更强，在佐助全盛时我都可以打败他，更不用说现在他都失去了和我战斗的欲望。他是木叶的一名忍者，留着他对木叶一定有好处。”

大名展开了手中的白扇，对着鸣人挥了挥，轻描淡写道，“就按你说的去做吧。”

鸣人刚松一口气，水户却开口质问鸣人：“如果宇智波叛变了呢？你能亲手解决他的生命吗？”

又是这个问题。在追捕晓组织的佐助时，鸣人就已经说过，他会与佐助同归于尽。只不过今非昔比，他不能轻而易举地放弃自己的生命。

不过这也不代表他会向这些愚蠢的问题屈服。

少年以燃烧着暗焰的目光回视两位充满了心计的老人，好似一场大火吞没一棵腐朽的巨树。他们沉默了好几秒，可鸣人一点也没有退怯的意思。他顶撞年迈的顾问的眼神是那么直白，就好像用力地扯开一卷又一卷落灰的卷宗，让所有卑鄙的行径曝光于太阳底下，叫所有的怯懦无处遁形。

他，漩涡鸣人，因为强大所以光明磊落，因为强大，所以整个忍界的规则都要由他来书写。

你们，腐朽的时代，带着阴险的诡计如同虫豸一般四处逃窜吧。

大名朗声大笑起来，拍着扇子赞叹道：“小春，门炎，看来你们要挪挪屁股，让出位置了。”

原来这个问题除了“被佐助所杀”、“杀了佐助”和“与佐助同归于尽”之外，还有第四种回答，就是拒绝回答。

未来的七代目给出的答案是：我要和佐助一起创造出全新的木叶。

不管是木叶，还是佐助，他漩涡鸣人一个也不会让。

入夜后，鸣人在医疗忍者的带领下再见了佐助。早在一周前，佐助就已经苏醒了。

鸣人推开门后，与床上的佐助四目相接。心尖一阵颤抖，鸣人望着黑发黑眸的男人有几秒的恍惚，他的皮肤变得比以前都要苍白，神色也更加憔悴。

“你没事吧，佐助。”

佐助淡淡地说：“没事。”

“没事就好。”鸣人笑了一下，“我来接你了，我们回家吧。”

佐助站起来，他瘦得让病号服可以像旗帜一样飘荡。在童年噩梦和失忆的折磨下，佐助的那双眼睛仍然像黑曜石一般富有光泽。他依旧是那么的骄傲，好像所受的一切苦难不过是肩膀上的一粒尘埃。

和鸣人在泥沼里摸爬滚打浑身泥泞的姿态不同，佐助总是洁净得给人一种神与灵的不真实感，有如梦幻一般。

不驯，倨傲，宛如一只荒野的黑豹。

小樱走在鸣人和佐助的身边。佐助披着鸣人带来的白袍，静默地跟在鸣人的身旁。此时的佐助和鸣人给小樱一种强烈的伴侣感。小樱的脑海里浮现出两人回家之后缠绵的景象，心里一阵黯然。春天的夜里，晚风缠绵悱恻，森林的气味漫上鼻尖，冬日的萧瑟尚未消散，抹平了漆黑的夜空，抖落满身幽幽的寂静。

等路尽了，小樱站在医院的大门，看着眼前的两个高大的男人。她的视线落在了鸣人紧握着佐助的左手上，那只手用劲到青筋攀缘，使得主人说话的语气也非常不自然。

而佐助，在医院白色的灯光下，他依然面无表情，但是他与鸣人紧紧相依的肩膀暴露了他的依恋。

小樱的脸上努力地挤出一个微笑。她想过，如果她足够强大，此时站在佐助身边的人是不是就是她了呢？

鸣人注意到小樱脸庞的暗淡，这个他倾慕过的女人有一瞬间松懈了他的心门。鸣人不想见到她难过，不管是从前，还是现在。以前他是这个强大的女人的仰慕者，现在他是她最好的朋友之一。小樱对他来说，就像是亲人一样的存在。

佐助在此时也轻轻放松了回握着鸣人的手。他现在是不懂，可鸣人和小樱的僵持让他隐隐不安。他好像做错了什么。

但是，鸣人随即用力地回握住了佐助的右手。

鸣人转过头对佐助用力地笑了一下，然后做了个深呼吸，和小樱说：“就将佐助交给我吧，这段时间，我不会再让他受到任何的伤害。”

只是这一段时间而已吗？小樱勉强地笑了一下。鸣人要的是佐助的一辈子。

鸣人直视着小樱的眼神很坚定，但这种坚定还带着自我怀疑和对未来的不确定。鸣人没有在一夜之间就长成了一个成熟的大人，但鸣人认真地对待着他和佐助之间的感情。至少现在，他不会再说佐助单纯只是他的朋友了吧。

其实，小樱放弃佐助绝不是只因为鸣人的这一席话。太多的原因。

“真是的。”一层泪水涌上小樱的眼眶，她努力不让它掉下来，“这么多年，我怎么就光光提防井野了呢？因为你是男生所以小看你了，鸣人。”她用力地捶了一下鸣人的肩膀，鸣人吃痛地呻吟了一声。“别趁佐助身体弱的时候欺负他，听到了没有？！”


	9. Chapter 9

现在还是早春，风吹进屋子，有点凉凉的。

佐助回家之后，鸣人一直想找机会向他表白。虽然佐助现在还没有恢复记忆，但鸣人还是想将心意传递给他，不管是有记忆的佐助还是没有记忆的佐助，鸣人都想要告诉他自己的心情。

或许就是因为这份焦灼的心情，鸣人的头发长得特别快。刚入夜，洗过澡的他站在镜子前比划着自己的金发，它已经遮到了眼睛。鸣人喃喃道：“我是不是该出门剪个头发了啊？”

他从门后探出了脑袋，顺口对在客厅里看小说的佐助问了一句：“佐助，你会剪头发吗？。”

没想到佐助悠悠地答了一句：“会啊，你要我帮你剪吗？”

“诶，真的会啊？”

“嗯。”

老实说，鸣人一开始并不相信佐助的技术，他只是好奇佐助会把他剪成什么样。脑袋一热，他去找了把剪刀给佐助。佐助去浴室找了几条毛巾，一条垫在鸣人的肩膀上，一条铺在地板上。

“洗完之后得再冲一次澡，要不然睡觉的时候会把落发抖到床单上。”佐助坐在鸣人的身后嘱咐道。

鸣人抿着嘴，按耐住砰砰直跳的心，嗯了一声。

佐助回来之后，他们依旧是睡在不同的卧房。鸣人对佐助的态度比之前更加小心。若是说之前他对佐助的失忆有些埋怨，现在的他倒是耐心多了。佐助记不起来的事，他不会强求佐助去回忆。佐助大概也从这种包容中得到了一些解放，态度比以前还要更加柔和。虽然佐助的柔和有时候就是单纯的沉默，但鸣人在不知不觉中已经懂得体悟沉默背后的语境。

和鸣人不同，佐助的沉默不是停止思考。佐助就算不说话，他的大脑也在飞快地运转，对周围环境的每一个小变化作出敏锐的反应。比如一只苍蝇飞过，佐助会立刻看向它。安静的佐助丝毫不会给人呆滞的感觉，就好比捧着一块玉，它虽然发凉，但不会像冰块一般刺骨。

佐助用剪刀沙沙地把过长的金发削去，一片片金色的头发从空中飞舞着掉落。

鸣人望着客厅的地板有些分神。夜里七点，正是所有家庭最热闹的时候，大家都在餐桌前吃晚饭，与家人闲聊着今天值得一提的有趣见闻。自从佐助住进他家之后，尽管不是每个晚上都能在一起吃晚饭，但有时佐助也会准备一些简单的料理和鸣人一起进餐。每每想起佐助坐在自己的身旁，听着自己在学校做出的糗事发出阵阵轻笑，鸣人都会感到不可思议。夜里孤身一人躺在床上时，鸣人的思绪会飘向远方，好奇这样平凡的日子会不会覆盖他的未来。

怎么想，都不敢相信。

有时一个人会害怕渴望已久的幸福的来临，因为他是那么害怕神明会随时毫无理由地收回他的一切。

“佐助，村子的樱花开了。”鸣人说道，他不知为何想仔细地看看佐助脸上的表情。

“唔……”佐助的胳膊肘摁了一下鸣人的肩膀，低声抱怨道，“别乱动。”

“明天村子里的人会一起去赏樱，晚上还有烟火能看呢。”鸣人被佐助摁住脑袋，只能低头看自己的短短平平的指甲，“我们一起去吧。”

咔嚓咔嚓，剪头发的声音。

“嗯，可以啊。”很简单地答应了。

看不到佐助那张白净秀气的脸庞，恰逢一阵春风吹进房里，鸣人的身体涌起一股暗流。好像一把暗焰在体内燃烧。鸣人的双手叠在一起捂住了嘴唇，张嘴不自觉地咬住了自己左手的无名指。

“鸣人，把眼睛闭上。”佐助轻柔的声音落在鸣人的耳畔。

鸣人顺从地合上了双眼。鸣人能幻想出佐助如何用食指和中指拉出他前额的金发，咔嚓咔嚓，那些被剪碎的头发纷纷扬扬地从空中落下，掉在了他的脸颊上，鼻子上，变得痒痒的。鸣人忍不住吹了一下自己的脸。

“别吹，你都把头发吹到我身上了。”佐助忽然低声抗议道。他一定很认真地在帮自己剪头发吧？连抱怨时的声音都变得像一片羽毛一样轻。

鸣人终于忍不住了，他掀开了一点点的眼皮，先是模模糊糊地看到了佐助细长的手指，看到没有招来佐助的警告，他将眼睛睁大了望向近在咫尺的佐助。

就像鸣人想象中的那样，佐助的眼神很认真。他微抿着珊瑚色的嘴唇，嘴角有一个好看的凹陷。佐助靠得非常近，鸣人甚至能感受到他的鼻息。

未曾料到，佐助转了转眼球，看向了鸣人。在那一刻，鸣人感到时间凝固了，以一种他从来没有感受过的方式流逝着，流逝得是那么缓慢，但同时又那么迅猛。佐助一句话都没说，甚至没有发出一个声音。他保持着给鸣人剪头发时的跪姿，与鸣人平视。他的注意力凝聚在鸣人这个人的存在上，他灵魂中的残缺有几个瞬间因为鸣人而变得无足轻重。他知道鸣人无论如何都会敞开怀抱接受他。虽然他不知道原因，但是鸣人眼睛里的那片海满满的都是他的倒影。他有什么理由去怀疑鸣人呢？不管谁被用这样的眼神凝视，都会相信永恒这件事情。

“剪完了。”佐助轻声说道。

鸣人却好像没听到佐助说了什么，他只是轻轻嗯了一声，便像着了迷一样凑近佐助。佐助没有扭头躲开鸣人的吻，而是在鸣人的嘴唇贴上他嘴唇的那一刻颤抖了。

佐助松开了剪刀，右手的五指被鸣人缠上，好似春天攀墙生长的藤蔓，缠绵悱恻，充满了生机。

\--

第二天春光正好，灿烂的阳光透过窗户照在床上。鸣人从睡梦中缓缓醒来，佐助正睡在他的身边。他的胳膊从佐助的脖颈下面穿过，昨晚一夜都让佐助枕着他的手臂睡觉，早上起来鸣人的手臂酸了，但他却从来也没有这么幸福过。

佐助面向鸣人侧躺着，光洁细腻的脸庞上，细眉长睫，微微合起的淡色嘴唇非常柔软。鸣人小心翼翼地侧过身，不愿吵醒佐助。他伸手抚摸佐助脸庞时，害怕自己的手心因为训练时被苦无磨出的老茧太粗糙了而弄疼佐助。

他就像忘了佐助和他一样是个忍者似的，任性地把他当成了自己的妻子。

鸣人凑过脸庞以额头相抵。他用一切换来了这样一个恬静的清晨，所有的苦难都是值得的。

英雄之子也不过就是个普通人，贪心地希望幸福留得更久一些。

仿佛神明听到了鸣人的祈福。佐助苏醒之后，睁开眼就看到了鸣人水蓝色的眼睛，他愣了一下，之后很自然地伸出右手搂住了鸣人的脖子。

“早上好。”佐助贴着鸣人的脸颊，带着困意地柔声说道。

鸣人揽住佐助的腰，低声咕哝了一句：“早上好啊，佐助，再睡一会儿吧。”

“几点了，该起床了吧。今天不用去上课？”

鸣人抬起头看向佐助，一缕黑发遮住了佐助的眼睛，鸣人用裹着绷带的手指将发丝撩开。

“今天不用去。而且你昨天不是答应我一起去赏樱了吗？”

鸣人蔚蓝的眼睛在金色的晨光中比以往都要深邃，那片蓝色的海里的每一滴水珠都像是致命的毒液，轻轻一碰就会被其腐蚀。

佐助一想，原来是把鸣人的头发剪短之后。金发不再遮住日益硬朗的面部轮廓，这张原本就耐看的脸变得前所未有的英俊。

直面鸣人迷人的双眼，饶是佐助也忍不住红了脸庞。他捂住了鸣人的眼睛。

“靠得太近了。”

鸣人甩了甩脑袋，不容妥协地收紧了环抱着佐助的双手。佐助适得其反地与鸣人紧贴在一起，如今都能感受到鸣人胸膛有力的心跳声。

“去不去嘛？”鸣人贴着他道，“拜托了，你昨天都答应我了，今天就和我一起去嘛！”

好像小孩在求家长带他去游乐园，佐助叹了一口气，右手搭在鸣人火热的胸口。

“虽然昨天答应你了，但是我现在没办法随便出门吧。”

“那我就当你说你要去了！你可不许反悔！剩下的我有办法，他们拦不住你的。”

鸣人笑了起来，把脑袋埋进佐助的脖颈里。鸣人感慨佐助身上的气味很香。佐助从来不知道自己身上有什么味道。他也闻了闻鸣人脖子后面的味道，结果闻了一下就有些口干舌燥了。佐助有些好奇鸣人闻他的味道除了觉得香之外，会不会像他那样凭空生出一些有的没的那些欲望。

佐助扒在鸣人的身上闻他的脖子，虽然有些不甘心，不过没忘了继续闻鸣人身上让他流口水的气味。鸣人时不时会发出一阵傻笑。

佐助的眼睛睁开了一条缝，用右手紧紧地抱住了鸣人。他不知道为什么，觉得自己好像下一秒就要失去鸣人。

漫长的早晨，他们在床上眨眼间就度过了。


	10. Chapter 10

他的梦回到了佐助与他刚刚结束最终之战的那一段时光。他们伤得体无完肤，在病床上一连躺了半个月。

鸣人不知道自己为什么会梦到当初病房里的场景。他大多时候神仙昏迷，有时就算醒了，状态差的时候，身体也只能感受到窗外模模糊糊的光亮，没有意识的活动。

对，就好像身临梦境一般。温暖而干燥的梦境。微风吹动白色的窗帘在自己的眼前飞舞，鼻尖是让人充满安全感的淡淡消毒水气味，这一切就像那些自己从未看过的童话书中的场景。那些，小孩子在睡前听父母轻声说出的，童话书的声音。

“鸣人。”

这是一个熟悉的男声。是谁呢？

梦境变换了场景，色调从窗帘的雪白变成了木头的深褐。鸣人集中注意力，发现自己正站在一间客厅的中央。客厅一旁摆着张餐桌，桌上放好了四副成套的餐具。厨房里，一个黑发的青年系着围裙站在炉灶前，大团大团的蒸汽翻滚而出。

鸣人的心脏被狠狠地揉了一把，他快步上前，从身后将男人紧紧地抱在怀里。

“干嘛？”他轻轻地笑了一声，手拿着长长的勺子搅拌着锅里沸腾的咖喱，“你会碍事的，大白痴。”

是佐助，他的身上有令人失魂的气味，他的声音，就像是一把将灵魂勾入地狱的钩子。

“我刚刚做了一个梦，梦见你离开了木叶，离开了我。”

“白日做梦。”佐助低声说道，“你还要吃咖喱吗？鼬和止水马上就要过来了。让他们见你这个样，不知道又要担心多久。”

见鸣人把脑袋埋在佐助的肩膀一声不吭，佐助轻叹了一口气，转身将鸣人抱进怀里。因为从小没有父母，所以特别害怕寂寞把？灶台的余温让咖喱继续咕咚咕咚地翻滚着，夕阳在厨房洒进最后的一点光。

声音，是声音。

金属被从木柜子里拿出，棉麻的衣服互相摩擦，男人的呼吸声。

鸣人在床上翻了个身，缓慢地睁开了双眼。冰凉的空气迎面而来，带着一股回归现实的刺痛感。

“终于醒了？”佐助在靠窗阳光明亮的区域走动，他穿着暗部黑色的紧身衣站在镜子前把道具口袋一个又一个地束在身上。又一阵风吹来，纯白的窗帘飞舞，佐助就站在明亮的晨光中。他转过头，嘴角带着淡淡的笑容，“还不快起床？”

鸣人坐起身，望着佐助的眼睛渐渐睁大，温暖的记忆朝他涌来。他掀开被子朝着佐助跑过去，用力地将他搂在怀里。佐助发出了一声窒息的抗议。

“早上好，佐助！”

“你想谋杀我吗？大白痴。”

佐助叹了一口气，看到鸣人这幅激动的模样，又十分无奈地笑了笑。他靠上鸣人的额头，轻声道，“早上好，小懒虫。”

鸣人麦色的脸颊浮现一层淡淡的红晕。

佐助敲了一下鸣人的脑袋，推开他走向厨房。

“就算只是一个月的代理火影也要好好加油，吊车尾。”

卡卡西参加五影大会必须要离村一段时间，这段时间就让鸣人代理火影的职务。有鹿丸的辅助，再加上纲手尚在村子里，这个任务还不算难得夸张。

“拜托，你能不能不要老是骂我？一大早就白痴、白痴地叫，你有问题吧？”

鸣人撞在忽然转身的佐助身上，两个人差点都摔了。

“只骂你白痴。”

佐助弹了一下鸣人的额头，还没等红晕飘上脸庞，连忙转身回到日常的忙碌当中。

\--

对于鸣人来说，这短短的几个月是他人生中最幸福的一段时间。

等佐助先一步他出门去暗部之后，鸣人脸上的笑容逐渐变得僵硬，蝉蛹一般从他的脸庞剥落。

这段幸福对于他而言是有条件的。

目前佐助并非全无记忆，他回忆起了非常多过去的事。佐助记起了他们曾是卡卡西带领的第七班，记得他们在鸣人大桥上与再不斩与白的战斗。佐助想起了自己对木叶的叛变，他在蛇窟度过的阴暗的三年。他甚至记起了后来的四战，以及对他们两个而言最重要的终焉之战。

但是佐助唯独忘了其中最重要的一环。

他忘了他的哥哥，被木叶抛弃的宇智波一族。

每次佐助想起一点什么过去的记忆，鸣人都会感到提心吊胆。最初的时候，鸣人做好了被佐助质问的准备，但佐助却怀念地与他一起回忆第七班时一起抓过的野猫。之后的某一天，佐助的脸上笼罩着愁绪，鸣人以为他记起了宇智波一族的命运，但佐助却在星空下低声地跟他道了个歉，他当初因为年轻气盛而出走蛇窟，狠狠地伤了鸣人。最近，他接二连三地想起了四战的细节，还有最后与鸣人的巅峰对决。佐助深深地相信鸣人就是自己余身的另一半，而自己亏欠他许多。

佐助的拼图唯独缺了宇智波这一块。现在，所有对强权与大多数的反抗忽然就变成了单纯的不甘心，变成了任性妄为。佐助也误以为自己在过去就是个肤浅的小孩。

本想就这么忍耐三个月，等到木叶解放佐助的全部记忆。结果小樱却告诉鸣人，佐助因为先前受到强烈的刺激，大脑已经自行冲破了封印。也就是说，此后，想不起来的事就是想不起来，而且永远都想不起来了。

失去了宇智波的一切记忆的佐助，现在正在鸣人的身边过着幸福的生活。至少从表面上看是幸福的。佐助会哭、会笑，除了偶尔会出现记忆断层空白的表情，其他的一切都很正常。

也许别天神发动之后，佐助就会变成这样的人，一个对木叶忠诚的忍者。

但这是佐助吗？这是那个嚣张的要全忍界向他赔罪的少年吗？那个，要用宇智波一族流血的双眼在忍界的历史上凿下粗暴而鲜明的印记的少年……

让一个受害者负罪。鸣人在想，他是不是正在变成自己讨厌的人。

但是这段时间的生活真的太幸福了，幸福得鸣人每一天晚上都舍不得睡觉，生怕第二天醒来会发现这一切不过只是黄粱一梦，只是佐助折磨他的一个幻术。

幸福的也不只有鸣人，佐助也是幸福的。只是这种幸福，真的是佐助所需要的吗？

但是，难道要鸣人把血淋淋的现实捧到佐助的面前，让他沉默，让他再一次深陷一个又一个无尽的噩梦当中吗？

春季的万物燃起勃勃生机，树木在阳光下日新月异，长出愈发茂密的树冠。

鸣人想一个人待着静一静，于是在火影楼的后院找到了一棵巨大的槐树。他在树上找到了一块稳定的三角区域，在春风的吹拂树叶沙沙作响中，鸣人短暂地进入了一个浅眠。在梦境里他又一次见到了佐助。这一次他们两个才十岁。当夕阳落下，同龄的小伙伴都被爸妈接走之后，小鸣人本来想要孤身一人回家，可他却被小佐助叫住了。“来我家一起吃吧，今天晚上我妈煎鱼。”小佐助这么和他说，还有些别扭地把手别到身后扭着圈圈。

“鸣人。”

又是男人充满磁性的声音将他唤醒。

一阵春风吹来，鼻尖漫上花开的香气。阳光透过细碎叶片的缝隙照下，如同一只只飞舞的金色蝴蝶。眼前出现了佐助那张脸庞，暗部的面具别在脑袋的一侧，一双黑曜石般的眼睛直直地看进了鸣人的心底。多么俊美的一张脸庞，他漂亮得不像是个忍者，而是一尊雕塑，或是一个世间的过路人。

“你怎么在这里睡觉？”

一枚树叶忽然飘到两人中间，落在了鸣人的眼睛上。鸣人忽然慌了，不管不顾地抱住眼前的佐助。佐助有些莫名其妙，但还是任鸣人抱着。

“你最近怎么有些怪怪的。”

鸣人忍住鼻尖的一阵酸涩，企图用怀里的温暖驱散脑袋里黑暗的臆想。

“等卡卡西老师回来之后，你会离开木叶，你会离开我吗？”鸣人抬起头看向佐助，泪水在眼眶里打转，他恨自己的懦弱，他不知道自己这么害怕失去佐助。他愿意用一切换佐助留在他的身边。

真的，没有人知道失去家的痛苦。鸣人不愿在习惯了他人的温暖之后，再一次回到冷冰冰的房子里，等到半夜惊醒，面对家徒四壁。

太痛苦了，请不要把他抛向深渊。

佐助，不要再一次夺走我全部的温暖。

没有回答。没有回答。没有回答。

此时的佐助说什么都是一阵沉默的回响。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从这一章开始我做了个分支选项 shadow一共有四个结局   
> 但ao3不好玩分支 所以我只在ao3放true ending  
> 想看别的选项的走lof= https://k-i-t-a-kaze.lofter.com/

第四次忍界大战才刚刚落下帷幕，谁都没想到，在这么短暂的时间里，竟然又爆发了新的冲突。

卡卡西远赴雷之国，短时间内赶不回来，好在木叶留下了鸣人与佐助坐镇，局部冲突应该不至于在短时间内上升为另一场大战。

事端发生在几个木叶村民去土之国贸易的路上，他们遭到了不明忍者的袭击，货物丝毫未动，但四个商人当场殒命。显而易见，袭击者就是冲着人命去的。

很快又接连发生了三、四起相似的袭击事件，并且受害者从木叶扩展到了另外的两大国：风之国与土之国。凡是带着三大国标志的商队都会遭遇凶险，反而周围一些像是草之国的小国家平安无事。

照例，火影要派出暗部调查此事。鸣人也的确这么做了。第一批派出的暗部小队没几天就带着情报回来了——袭击他们的人是雨之国的忍者。

雨之国这个线索出来，答案瞬间明晰了。他们和刺杀鸣人的忍者受到了同一个人的蛊惑。

大名和高层得知这个消息之后，便开始催促鸣人派出佐助去解决这件事。鸣人被他们趾高气昂的态度气得牙痒痒。看他们的样子，佐助和敌人同归于尽好像才是万众期待的结局。

不是不信任佐助的能力，而是鸣人察觉眼前似乎是一个巨大的陷阱。

决定最终反而是佐助替鸣人作出的。

“后天我就会启程去雨之国。”佐助若无其事地宣布了他的决定。

鸣人不可置信地盯着佐助，好像他说了什么天方夜谭。

“不、不、不，你太急了。为什么不让暗部先去看看情况？也许他们直接就把这家伙解决了，根本轮不到你出手。”

“佐井说这家伙很厉害，尤其是幻术，但说幻术根本没有人能比得过我。于情于理我都是最好的人选。”

“不……”鸣人哀求道，“你就不能不去吗？”

佐助皱了皱眉头，“为什么，你觉得我打不过这个人？”

“我不是说你打不过他，而是你会有危险。”

“我为什么会有危险。”

佐助被惹恼了，瞪了鸣人一眼。

鸣人被佐助这么一瞪，顿时有些哑口无言。他抓心挠肺地想要把自己心底的忧虑解释给佐助听，可他越努力，说出来的话就越支离破碎，叫人难以理解。说到底，鸣人好像自己都不知道自己在怕什么。他可能真的在怕佐助没有能力击败这个不明底细的对手，尤其对方似乎拥有着能够掌控仇恨的能力。

鸣人的闪烁其词彻底激怒了佐助。佐助发出一声冷笑，看向鸣人的眼光变得无比寒冷。

“你觉得我不如你？”

鸣人浑身一震，连忙解释道：“不、不、不！你最近才恢复记忆，精神还不稳定。在这种状态下，就算是写轮眼也不一定能完胜对方。”

“你在瞒着我什么？”

“我没瞒着你！”

鸣人笃定地说，几乎把他自己都骗过了。

佐助的眼盯着鸣人，因为愤怒而浮现出了鲜红的勾玉。他捏住鸣人的下巴，逼近他，“你有事瞒着我。”

“我……”

瞒着佐助的就是宇智波一族的过去。可这件事要鸣人怎么讲出口？他怕佐助又发疯似的要离开他，况且这件事讲出来对佐助也纯属折磨。

见到鸣人的眼神飘忽，佐助的心里仿佛埋进一根刺。心脏的每一次跳动都会带来一阵尖锐的刺痛。

到底什么时候，他已经把鸣人放到自己心底最深处的位置了？而且这份爱意随着记忆的恢复竟变得如此厚重。它让快乐变得更轻盈，同时也让痛苦变得更沉重。鸣人脸上犹豫的神色竟让佐助感到痛苦，这是他不曾料到的。他宇智波佐助，竟然像是个把自己的心交到别人手中的天真小孩。他竟然让漩涡鸣人随意地摆布他的心……

但是……

漩涡鸣人是他这辈子里最重要的人。

此时的佐助记不起所有宇智波一族不甘的回忆，回想起过去与鸣人、与木叶的缠打，能想起来的原因统统都是自己的任性。鸣人曾对自己的“任性”包容到了那种地步，佐助自觉他欠了鸣人许多，也欠了木叶许多。

“算了。”

佐助松开鸣人，“你不愿意说的话就以后再说吧，只要那不是什么急事。”

鸣人咬住嘴唇，脑袋热热涨涨地应了一声。

佐助的眼神有一瞬间柔软得让鸣人心碎，但很快又回到了平常冷酷的模样。

佐助在为他的犹豫感到痛苦吗？

让佐助痛苦的自己，简直就像是一个废物。

等佐助回房之后，鸣人满头大汗地倒在桌上。他捂住绞痛的胃，大口地喘起气来。


	12. Chapter 12

残夜中，粉色的樱花飞舞。

佐助穿着绀色的浴衣，与鸣人相会在南贺川的废弃神社。南贺川边长满了齐膝的荒草，一阵夜风吹过，带来森林幽幽的回响。

一片雪白的樱花飘落，被佐助捏在指尖。

身着黑色浴衣的金发青年面带着暧昧的表情站在一块裸岩上。月亮正好被云层遮住，对方蔚蓝的双眼仿佛翻滚着混沌的卷浪，一副欲言又止的模样。

“你找我来赏樱？在这片废墟里？”

“对，这里人少。”

木屐的声音在空旷的废墟中响起。两人并肩而行。佐助捏了捏袖子里藏着的利刃。

鸣人问他：“佐助，你知道这是哪里吗？”

佐助看向鸣人，但看不清他脸上的表情。他的心有些乱了，不知为何。这腐朽的苍白石块应该意味着什么吗？这里是他应该知道的地方吗？

“你什么意思。”

嗅到了空气中紧张的气味，佐助的声带仿佛一根被崩紧的细线。

“啊。”鸣人短促地笑笑，抬起头，恰逢月光冲破云层，倾洒大地，一头金发被染得雪白，“这里是宇智波的遗址啊，你从小长大的地方。”

一阵风来，吹熄了所有的声音，废墟中尘土飞扬。佐助停住了脚步，伸手摸上一面倒了一半的墙壁，白色的涂漆被腐蚀得斑斑驳驳。他努力地想从记忆中挖掘出与之相连的记忆，然而徒劳无功。

佐助发出一声轻笑，像是在自嘲：“我什么都记不起来了。”

鸣人下意识地咬了咬嘴唇，看着佐助在月光下的脸庞。这时的佐助还是那么的温和，脸上带着一丝失落。鸣人往前走一步，拉近了与佐助之间的距离。他的左手抚上佐助的脸庞。

佐助愣了一下，伸出食指擦去了鸣人的泪水，“怎么哭了？”

“……我爱你。”

“？”

鸣人忽然逼近，吻上佐助的唇。佐助的身体僵硬了一瞬间。对这个吻，他不懂。鸣人这么多年对他的追逐本应该随着他的回归而落下帷幕，可为什么这个吻尝起来还是那么苦涩难堪。佐助顺从地侧过头，让鸣人加深了这个吻。鸣人的左手扶着他的脑袋，右手抓着他的腰，力道重得几乎要在佐助的腰上留下一个青印。

宛如诀别。

吻完之后，鸣人松开佐助，一个轻盈的后退带去一阵小小的旋风，他像什么都没发生过一样，咧嘴露出了一个开朗的笑容，“看小说里都是这么写的，这种感情就叫做‘爱’。”

佐助忽然又对鸣人伸出了手，温暖的指腹擦过脸庞，他轻轻地说，“眼泪都还没干呢。”

鸣人连忙用力地擦拭起了眼睛。

“真是的，哈哈，怎么哭了呢？”

佐助微微皱着眉头，满怀忧虑地望着鸣人。

鸣人在一片废墟中找到了一条通往地下的道路，佐助跟在鸣人身后一起沿着阶梯走了下去。走了没一会儿，他们到达了一个宽敞的空间。四根巨大的柱子支撑起天花板，一块石碑竖在中央。

“这是宇智波一族的石碑，你应该能用写轮眼破解吧？你看了这个之后，应该就能回想起过去发生的一切了。”

鸣人深深地呼吸了一下，往后退了两步。

佐助却转身看向鸣人，“如果我不读呢？”

鸣人的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，但他笑了笑，干涩地说：“你会读的，这是你要背负的命运，宇智波佐助从不逃避，不是吗？”

佐助皱起眉头，深深地望着鸣人。他感到，如果他读了石碑上的内容，他们两个的关系将永远破灭。

佐助记起嘴唇上的触感，刚才的吻，就是为了这个吗？

静静地凝视着鸣人的黑色眼睛浮现出了血红的勾玉，勾玉飞快地旋转，眨眼间变幻成了绮丽的六芒星。佐助用视线接触到了石碑，顷刻间，石碑上原先无法理解的字符变成了一段又一段的文字转录进了佐助的大脑。这是写轮眼的历史……无限月读……让所有人陷入环境的一种术式……无限月读？月读……宇智波鼬。

仇恨忽然如同一只巨大的猛虎迎面扑来，张口咬住佐助的脖颈，尖利的牙齿咬穿了佐助的气管，浓稠的鲜血涌进佐助的肺部。佐助抓住胸口企图驱散致命的窒息。汗水大粒大粒地往下滑落。

鼬的死亡，木叶的背叛，团藏手臂上族人的写轮眼……无止尽的谎言编织而成的世界捂住了佐助的口鼻。

“佐助！佐助……！”

看到佐助轰然倒下的背影，鸣人跑上去扶起他在自己的怀里。

此时忽然一枚起爆符朝着他们飞来。

他们被跟踪了？是谁？

还没等鸣人出手，空中的起爆符忽然变成了一枚碎石。爆炸在角落响起，撩起一团烟雾，迷了视线。但，“佐助！”，鸣人低头看向怀里的恋人。佐助已经睁开了双眼，那双眼如同寒冰一般没有任何的温度。

佐助抬起头看向鸣人，浑黑的双眼深不见底，仿佛黑洞一般将鸣人吸引进去，佐助的声音低沉如同鬼魅，听不出感情，“鸣人，你还是像以前一样的天真。”

鸣人顿时有一种被佐助算计的挫败感。

还没等他们叙旧，下一波的起爆符已席卷而来。

紫色的火焰将两人覆盖，一名巨大的将军在瞬间构建，瓦砾从他们的头顶雨般下降。佐助从鸣人的怀里起身，眼眶留下两行鲜血。须佐抽刀，只一瞬，扫平了周围残破的建筑，惨叫声盖天，鲜血滋润了瓦砾。

“小虫子。”佐助低声抱怨道。

须佐紫色的火焰伴随着樱花的飘落片片凋零，穿着绀色浴衣的佐助跃上高处的地面。月光将他的影子投向低处坍塌的瓦砾。

佐助擦去了脸庞上的血污，仰头凝望向皎洁的圆月。

鸣人跳到他的身旁，身周围绕着一圈金色的光芒。鸣人一抬手，朝着佐助射出一枚苦无，佐助也同样朝着鸣人的方向射出苦无。只不过苦无擦过两人的发梢，刺中了藏在暗处的忍者。

“佐助……”

鸣人迟疑着想上前，却被佐助转身躲开。

“离我远点，你这个变态。”佐助用袖子擦试着眼眶淌下的鲜血，余光瞟了鸣人一眼，“你还享受和我的恋爱吗？说什么爱的词汇，不要笑死人了！”

“佐助，我……”

没有料到佐助的排斥，鸣人的手僵在了半空中。

佐助的写轮眼在夜里红得惊人。一阵疾风吹过，樱花如雪般飘零，花瓣后，是鸣人微皱着眉头无言地凝望着佐助的蓝色双眼。

“宇智波佐助，我喜欢你。”

佐助微微睁大了双眼。随着花雨的消止，最后一片花瓣落下后，佐助的脸色已与平常无异。他翕动嘴唇，墨色的眼睛凝视着鸣人。

“所以呢？”

见鸣人没有回应，佐助叹了一口气，很失望的样子。

“你想要靠这句话把我锁在木叶，和你一起玩过家家，满足于和和美美的家庭生活？”

“你不要用这种恶意揣测我，我只是想要你知道我对你的想法而已。”

“你和我说这些有意思吗？”佐助冷笑道。

“反正我觉得轻松多了。”鸣人笑道，“果然还是和我斗嘴的比较像佐助。”

佐助皱了皱眉头，叹了一口气，“无法理解你到底是什么生物。”

佐助最后环顾了周围的废墟，转身离去。

鸣人连忙追上他，“你要去哪？”

“你家。我现在没地方住，还能去哪里？我马上就要启程去雨之国了，我可不希望这几天休息不好。”

佐助像看白痴一样看了一眼鸣人。

“拜托，佐助，没必要一恢复记忆就对我人身攻击吧？”

“哼。”佐助走得很快，“那你就学聪明点，不要说那么多废话。”

佐助忽然跑了起来，他捂着嘴一阵咳嗽，一团温热的液体喷到手背上。铁锈味充斥着鼻腔。为了不让鸣人发现，佐助连忙擦在了浴衣上。

>ch. 12


	13. Chapter 13

佐助出发向雨之国的那天，木叶也飘起了毛毛细雨。空气就像海绵一样，吸满了森林中泥土的气味。木头、玻璃都蒙上了一层水边。雨珠从屋檐滴滴而下。

从寒冬吹起的风，现在已经变得湿热了。

鸣人戴着斗笠在森林中送别佐助。佐助戴着暗部的面具，披着纯黑的斗篷。长长的斗篷盖住了他的膝盖，只露出一双长筒鞋。

森林里的雨声很轻，都被树冠遮住了，可分明没有河流的林间，不知何处流淌着小溪的叮咚作响。

“快点回去吧，木叶没了你可不行。”

猫脸的面具遮住了佐助的脸庞，鸣人看不见他的表情。忽然天空一道闪电划过，鸟雀失声叫了出来，拍打着湿漉漉的翅膀钻进更深的树叶当中。

眨眼之间，佐助被鸣人用力地抱在怀中。雨水顺着面具流进了佐助的脸颊。

“不知道为什么，我非常不安……”半是佐助的推搡，鸣人松开了手，他紧蹙着眉望着佐助，“我总感觉你好像再也回不来了一样。”

佐助沉默了一会儿，掀开暗部的面具，那张白皙俊美的脸庞湿漉漉的，连睫毛都带着水光。

“你就担心你自己吧，代理火影大人。”

仿佛是为了安慰鸣人一般，佐助扬起了嘴角。

春雨潮湿而温热，促生着世间的万物。暧昧的气氛弥漫在鸣人与佐助之间。鸣人凑过头，吻住了佐助有些冰凉的唇。柔软的嘴唇互相碾磨，唇舌相依，直到吻尽了肺部最后一丝氧气。

雨淅淅沥沥地下着。

告别结束后，佐助的身影消失在薄雾当中。


	14. Chapter 14

阴雨延绵，薄雾四起。一位老人站在城里最高的建筑，伸出他树枝似干瘪的手。当他的手接触到雨水的那一刻，清澈的雨珠被充满皱褶的皮肤吸收得一干二净。仔细一看，皮肤的褶皱中藏污纳垢，丝线、碎铁、头发。他缓缓地将手从空中缩回宽松的黑色袖管当中。

蛇吐出信子，发出嘶嘶的声音。

于蛇群后出场的是披着黑色斗篷的男人。他的身影从黑暗中浮现，白皙的面容上一双寒冰般的黑眸，薄薄的嘴唇轻抿着。

“欢迎你，宇智波唯一的后裔。”苍老的声音在空中响起。

“你似乎对我很了解，你是谁？”

“我是谁……”

兜帽遮住了老人的脸庞，只有一双瘦骨嶙峋的手交握在一根木质的拐杖上。长长的指甲已然泛黄。 

“收起你的写轮眼。你若是想杀了我，根本不需要用到这双眼睛。”他亲切地笑笑，“你好奇我是谁，从哪儿来的，对吗？”

“如果我把你杀了，就不需要好奇这么多了。”寒冷的刀刃出鞘，淡蓝色的闪电围绕着它旋转、跳跃。

“可我对你非常好奇，宇智波佐助，你为什么要退出与漩涡鸣人的竞争？在终焉之谷的对决中，你并没有输给他。你知道他爱你，你分明可以利用这份爱找机会杀了他。等他一死，不管是火影还是忍界，一切的一切不都统统归于你的统治吗？”

“我和鸣人之间的事与你有关系吗？”佐助往前逼近两步，手腕上闪烁着雷遁的光芒，他睥睨着侏儒的老者，犹如一名年轻的死神，“如果是鸣人那家伙来的话，他估计会放你一条生路。但我不是那么单纯的人，我唯一的仁慈不过速战速决，让你感受不到痛苦。相比起鸣人，你还希望当初站在忍界巅峰的是马上就要结果你的性命的我吗？”

见到佐助的靠近，他一点也不慌张，说话的语气反而超越年龄地亢奋起来，“当然是你，宇智波一族的感情最为纯粹。与你相比，漩涡鸣人不过就只是一株杂草。他不懂反思，浑身上下充满了人性的漏洞。最关键的是，他从不会让自己落单。不过杂草这东西，最恼人的就是强大的生命力。没有人能完全除掉杂草，只要有一点点的食物和空气，它们就能存活下来。但宇智波一族就不同了，你们简直是太阳或月亮一样珍稀的存在，拥有着人世间最纯净的感情，而且你们也只能用不含杂质最珍贵的感情养活。我非常伤心看到最终是杂草蔓延了世间，而不是真正高贵的人站在巅峰。”

“你什么意思？”

“你不懊悔吗？你没有自尊心了吗？”

他踉踉跄跄地朝着佐助走来，一股内心深处涌现的排斥让佐助用草薙剑的剑端抵住了他的喉头。颈间的皮肤像腐烂的泥土一样柔软，仿佛要把刀刃吸收进去。

他一点都不害怕，反而着迷地摸上草薙剑的剑身，“这就是八岐大蛇体内的宝剑吗？听闻它有掌控风的能力……”

剑身滋滋作响，老人一阵抽搐倒在地板上，一股烧焦的气味在空气中弥漫开来。

“现在它是一把雷之剑。”佐助皱着眉头，“你为什么知道这么多，你是木叶的仇人，还是斑曾经的仆人？“

“真是惶恐。”他从地板上爬起来，站得颤颤巍巍，一双古怪的眼睛从帽檐下亮出来，“我既不是木叶的仇人，也与宇智波没有关系。我只是在下水沟长大，所以知道这个世界的一切罢了。”

“下水沟？”

他发出一串诡异的笑声，“所有的一切都会流进下水道，食物、水、报纸，还有尸体……一个人的肉体可以承载非常多的信息，你知道吗？告诉你，我今年十七岁，与你同龄。”

“……真可怜。”佐助的眼里射出一道寒光，他沉默了一会儿，淡淡地说，“我会让你死的时候感受不到任何的痛苦。”

他丝毫不害怕，也许他已经疯了。

“你真的要杀了我吗？你为什么不与漩涡鸣人抗争到底呢？你就甘愿他抢了你的位置踩在你的头上？”

“至少比听你废话好受得多。”

当草薙剑刺穿他的心脏时，他似乎发出了一声轻笑，双手结出了一个印。

一个巨大的封印以他的心脏为中心，猛然膨胀开来。佐助感受到巨大的查克拉灌入自己的体内。

此时的场景像极了当初团藏的四象封印。


	15. Chapter 15

阳光洒进房间，唤醒了被褥上黑发的男人。他轻轻地呻吟了一声，缓缓睁开眼，有些疲倦地看着天花板一枚焦黄的污渍。

楼下的铃铛被拉响了，叮铃叮铃。佐助连忙从榻榻米上起身，用右手给自己披上一件米色的外套后匆忙下楼。

一楼是他做木匠生意的地方，有两个房间，一个是接待客人的前厅，一个则是他的工作室。工作室里满地的木屑与做木匠的工具，佐助穿着木屐踏踏踏地穿过凌乱的房间，伸手拿开了抵着正门的木板。

清晨的阳光明亮得有些刺眼。

来的人是隔壁的花匠老板娘，她一张圆盘般的脸瞬间就遮住了佐助一半的视野。

见到清秀的木匠小哥，原本那张因为热气而不耐烦的脸瞬间露出了一个笑容。

“佐助君，昨天说好的板凳做好了吗？不瞒你说，一整天站在店里太辛苦了！”

“哦，昨天晚上就做好了，你等一下，我进去给你拿出来。”

佐助说完之后就回到了里屋，将摆在一旁的木凳提出来交给顾客。看着对方试完凳子，佐助收下了委托的费用。

“下次还来麻烦你！”

虽然一大早被吵醒很让人烦躁，但佐助还是尽可能平静下心情，微笑着目送她离开。

既然已经清醒了，再睡回笼觉也没意思。佐助把大门敞开后伸了个懒腰，开始打扫自己工作室里积累的木屑。

佐助的小店有两层，第二层就是他睡觉的地方。他从学手艺的师傅那里出师之后就用这几年的积蓄开了这家木匠的小店，依靠做一点木匠活养活自己。

与其他木匠不同的地方就在于佐助缺了一只左手。这只左手是在一年前的一场地震中被压断的。当初所有人都以为佐助不能再依靠木匠为生了，但佐助却发明了一系列的工具来代替自己的另一只手，结果做出来的东西与他人的无异，成为了木叶村里一位有名的木匠。

佐助敞开工作室的窗户，阳光洒满地板，春风拂起窗纱。靠窗的桌子上摆满了各种各样的乌鸦的木雕。每一只乌鸦的神态都各不相同，有些拢着翅膀神态庄严，有些手舞足蹈样貌滑稽。那些被刷上黑漆的乌鸦尤其生动，好像下一秒就要从木桩上拍打着翅膀腾飞起来。

打扫到一半，佐助有些累了。他擦了擦额角的汗水坐在椅子上观赏起这一只只用木头雕刻的乌鸦。

佐助小时候是由哥哥带大的，哥哥常常带他去乌鸦很多的森林里玩耍。后来哥哥被卷入忍者的战争中丢了性命，佐助于是便对乌鸦产生了深深的情愫，有事没事就会用木头雕刻它们的模样。

哥哥去世的时候，佐助的年纪还太小了。在长久的岁月中，纵使佐助努力地一遍遍回想哥哥的音容相貌，最终还是不敌时光的洗刷，什么都记不清了。

佐助点了一下乌鸦的喙。

“等会去河边逛逛吧。”

佐助自言自语道。

吃过早午餐后，佐助换上一件黑色的浴衣，信步朝着河堤的方向走去。在路上，大家都在讨论着不久之后的七代目上任仪式。

佐助对这事也知晓一二。七代目似乎叫做漩涡鸣人，是个在第四次忍界大战里立了大功的英雄。引人侧目的是，七代目的年纪很轻，只有十七岁，和他一样。

十七岁当火影啊，会不会太年轻了？

听说他还要和日向家的大小姐结婚。

佐助知道自己是瞎操心，他一个残疾木匠哪管得到木叶火影的事？

工人们正在远处的火影岩凿刻新任火影的容貌。

佐助来到河堤边供人们散步的碎石路。春风拂面，下午的阳光抛洒阳光。佐助正望着眼前飞过的一只乌鸦出神，迎面来了一个人将他重重撞了一下。

“啊，对不起！你没事吧？”

佐助有些不悦地看向对方，对上了一双蔚蓝的眼睛。

对方不好意思地挠了挠头，笑了，“对不起，我刚刚走神了。”

“……”佐助叹了一口气，“下次注意一点。”

一个大大的微笑。

“知道啦！”

佐助转回身继续沿着石子路漫步，而鸣人朝着与佐助相反的方向跑开。时光仿佛在此刻定格。


	16. Chapter 16

夏季的阳关热烈，但暑气却让人昏昏欲睡。七月的下旬将要在火影岩上绽放能让全村人欣赏到的华丽的烟花。佐助旁边卖凉席的北山一家提早约好他一起去寺庙里占一个好位置。

北山家的大女儿久美子今年十四岁，情窦初开的年纪，一头褐色的发亮的长发。她常常给佐助送来自己家蒸的一些糕点。

佐助这个人，冷冷的，好像一块冰一样。可有时候，这块冰会在阳光下如同水晶一样散发出耀眼的光芒。从佐助搬进这条街的那天起，久美子就对这个墨色的少年芳心暗许了。她早就打定主意，等到谈婚论嫁的年纪，就立刻拜托爸妈去说媒。

佐助本来不愿在焰火祭时出门，毕竟外面人山人海，空气中满是夏季特有的人体汗水的气味。看烟花的话，只需要把二楼的窗户打开就行了。

日头刚落，一天的暑气才开始消去，隔壁的久美子就摇响了佐助一楼的铃铛。佐助从楼上看下去，久美子仰起头，露出一截很白的脖颈。她见到二楼的佐助，怀里抱着印有牵牛花的包袱笑了起来。

“一起去寺庙里看烟花吧，我们家都在等你呢。”

佐助拒绝道：“我不想去，人太多了。”

“寺庙里的人不多的，大家都准备去河堤边，没注意到寺庙呢。”

“可是天气很热。”

久美子高高地举起了手里的团扇，“没关系，我帮你准备了扇子。”

佐助找不到推托之辞，最后顺了久美子的心意，跟着北山一家人一起去了寺庙。佐助不在店里的时候，北山一家人会让佐助的客人在她们家的店里坐下等待佐助。佐助感到自己不得不偿还北山家的人情。

久美子站在佐助身边，怀里抱着小她十二岁的妹妹。或许是因为北山家时隔这么多年再添新丁，而这孩子还是个女孩，北山父母也盘算着尽早招一名女婿继承店面吧。

天还没黑透，夕阳在空中变换着姿态，火红耀眼。森林吹来一波波热风，佐助扇着手里的团扇消除暑气。

小巧的二重寺旁有一片很大的湖，天色渐渐暗下去，湖水散发出宜人的清凉。

和久美子说的不同，还没等放焰火的时间，寺庙已经挤满了人。佐助虽然无奈，但也没办法挤出重围独自回家。天暗之后本该变凉的天气，却因为人山人海而再度炎热起来。有些人铺了块布，直接坐在地上，还有些甚至带了吊床绑在树与树之间。

北山父母遇见了熟人，但佐助不愿加入他们，于是躲到了寺庙的二楼。尽管二楼依然人头攒动， 可至少离北山一家远了，不用迎合他人的笑容，佐助放松地靠在栏杆上，望着闪烁的星芒。

“好舒服啊……”

身边忽然有人感叹道，那声音中气十足，带着少年特有的沙哑。

佐助的思绪被拉回了现实，他转头看向对方，那人穿着蓝灰色的浴衣，衣服上有蜻蜓的纹样。他的嘴唇饱满，唇峰挺翘，湛蓝的双眼虽然有些疲惫，但难掩活力，一头麦黄色的金发，毛茸茸的，好像一段时间没有修剪的草坪。

见到黑发的少年看向自己，鸣人连忙对他笑了笑，搭起话来，“你也是来看烟花的吧？”

“……这里的人都是来看烟花的。”佐助皱了皱眉。

鸣人爽朗地大笑起来，“哈哈，对不起，我好像问了什么白痴的问题！我叫漩涡鸣人，你呢？”

“宇智波佐助。”

听到这个名字后，鸣人没有什么特殊的反应，只不过歪了歪头，饶有趣味地盯着佐助，仿佛在慢慢地消化这个名字。

“你就是木叶未来的火影吧？”佐助忽然说，他转头看向眼前漆黑的水池与对岸郁郁葱葱的树木。

鸣人站在他身边的感觉并不讨厌，他们之间有一段非常安全的距离，这段距离不会远到他听不清鸣人说话，也不会近到能清晰地感受到鸣人身上散发的热量。

“怎么不说话，这件事是个秘密？”

鸣人脸上挂着的笑容忽然褪去了，他低头看向自己交叉在一起的手指，张了张嘴，却没话可说。

“如果不想说也没关系，我知道。”

“诶？”鸣人有些慌张地看向佐助。

忽然，天空中炸响了明亮的焰火。焰火一束一束地窜上天空，炸出一朵又一朵光的花朵。鸣人和佐助都被烟火的轰声吸引了注意力，抬头追踪每一朵烟花的诞生与消逝。焰火绚丽的光映亮了他们的脸。

在一片赞叹声中，一声妇女的喊叫格外尖利。

“那小孩怎么会在屋檐上，她快要摔下去了！”

二楼长廊的栏杆外就是屋檐，一个裹着白色棉布的婴儿正在不知危险地爬向飞檐上的一只纸鸢。婴儿几乎在往下滑，很快就要从屋檐坠落下去。

鸣人还未反应过来，一个灰色的身影在烟火闪烁的亮光中在鸣人的面前如同飞鸟般掠过。佐助光着脚，飞快地在屋檐上奔跑起来。人群发出一阵阵尖叫。眼看着婴儿就要坠下去，佐助一个箭步抓住了她的身子，将手一览，把小孩抱进怀里。

这是久美子的妹妹！佐助头疼地想。

佐助踩住灰黑的砖块，刚想往上走，可环顾四周，他忽然发现自己站在陡峭的屋檐上。不知为何，刚才还有力的双腿忽然被抽干了全部的力气。佐助一屁股摔在了屋檐上，身体止不住地往后倒。眼看着就要从楼上摔下去，佐助连忙抱紧了怀中的婴儿，只希望别把他摔着，至于自己，断几根骨头都算走运吧？

焰火将天空烧成白昼，就在佐助摔下楼的电光石火间，一对有力的手臂将他紧紧搂住——有人在身后抱住了他和婴儿。

两个男人和一个婴儿就这么从屋檐上跌了下去，与焰火相互呼应一般，鸣人抱着佐助摔进了种着荷叶的水池里，一声巨响与四溅的水花吸引了周围所有人的注意力。

好像是久美子在二楼大喊道：“妹妹！那是我的妹妹！”

佐助仅剩的一只右手紧紧地抱住怀里的婴儿。在冰冷的水中，他感到自己的身体在慢慢上升，耳朵一阵压力后，猛得豁然开朗，空气流动声、人群的喧哗声还有婴儿的大哭声不绝于耳。佐助的腰被人搂着，鸣人的声音在他的身后响起：“你没事吧？”

佐助抱着怀里的小孩转过头去，鸣人热热的脸颊尽在咫尺。鸣人在朝他笑，他们近得佐助好像都能被鸣人脸上金色的绒毛扎到。

游上岸之后，久美子大哭着抱住妹妹。

佐助与鸣人道了谢，如果不是鸣人帮他，他自己可能没办法用一只手抱着婴儿从水底游上来。

鸣人对自己倒是不以为然，反而为佐助的行为感到振奋不已。他的眼睛里闪着星星，情不自禁地握住佐助那只白皙冰凉的右手。鸣人掌心的热度快要把他烧着。不过鸣人没办法久留，他有些遗憾地与佐助道别。

等鸣人走远了，久美子才忽然叫起来。

“怎么了？她没事吧。”佐助问道。

久美子从不远的地上捡起了一枚护额，这个护额被人从中间划成了两半。在刚才的混乱中，久美子只顾得上妹妹的安危，佐助则疲于对付鸣人，至于鸣人，他的眼里只有佐助。他们谁都没有发现鸣人掉了随身之物。

佐助接过蓝色绑带的护额，金属的曲面上印出了佐助纯净的黑色双眼。

“我之后找个时间还给七代目好了。”佐助随手将护额塞进了怀里。


	17. Chapter 17

佐助回家之后把护额放在灯下看来看去。这是一枚叛忍的护额，木叶的标志被狠狠划了一刀。那一刀划开了一个深渠，一个峡谷。

另一边，鸣人到家之后，一样在床上迟迟不能入睡，辗转反侧地想今天遇到的冷淡的青年。

鸣人睡着之后，意识滑入了明亮的梦境。这个梦境空间的一切都是雪白的，鸣人漂浮在空中，鸣人才觉得困惑，居然，佐助出现在了自己的身旁。

“佐助？！”鸣人扑上去将他紧紧地揽在怀里，“你没事吧我说！”

“没事……”佐助把鸣人从自己的身上撕下来，“你没意识到发生了什么事吗？”

“啊？”鸣人一脸困惑地看着佐助。

佐助意料之中地叹了一口气：“我们被带到幻术世界了。”

“幻术世界……我不是很懂诶。”鸣人歪了歪头，“话说回来，我们怎么会在这里。我记得上次产生这种感觉还是在我们决战的时候。”

“我不知道。”佐助说，“但我记得我刚刚睡着。你呢，有头绪吗？”

“我好像也在睡觉。”鸣人说，“你是指我们睡着了才在这里见的面？”

“……”佐助微微低下头，目光从鸣人的脸上移开，他转过身盯着虚空中的某一个点。空气凝结了一会儿，在鸣人好奇的注视下，佐助放弃了，“这里没办法开轮回眼，如果有轮回眼的我能直接把我们两个转送回原来的世界。”

鸣人尝试着从体内聚集起查克拉，但果不其然失败了。

“那混蛋把我们两个人都封印在幻术世界里了。”佐助有些头疼，“如果不是这个梦境，我可能都想不起来我曾经是一个忍者。”

“当木匠的佐助吗？”鸣人笑了笑，“今天见到你的时候，我都被你惊呆了。那时候我的内心就在想，怎么会有这么漂亮的人啊？你从屋檐摔下去的时候，我的心脏都跟着停止跳动了。不过后来我因祸得福地抱住了你……嘿嘿，怎么说呢，做了梦与佐助相遇，才发现原来那个让我心动不已的人就是我的恋人啊！现在心里高兴得不行来着……”

佐助被鸣人的一席话说得脸上起来红晕：“哈？你、你说什么？谁是你的恋人啊？”

“佐助不是吗？”鸣人两只蔚蓝蔚蓝的眼睛盯着佐助，一直贼手摸向了佐助的腰，把他往自己的方向搂。

佐助连忙推开鸣人的脑袋，“太近了！太近了！离我远点！”

还没等佐助推开鸣人，由梦境连接的空间忽然不稳定起来。佐助看到自己与鸣人的身体都变得越来越透明，对鸣人说：“醒来之后我们两个先见面再讨论接下来的事情。”

“嗯。”鸣人朝着佐助点了点头。

嗡的一声，佐助清醒了过来，他睁开眼，脑袋里昏昏沉沉的。明媚的朝阳从窗口洒进房间，细小的尘埃在光束中飞舞。他在榻榻米上坐起身，大脑沉甸甸的，好像在夜里做了一场非常冗长的梦境。

去洗手间洗漱时，佐助抬起头，他被镜子里的自己吓出了一声尖叫。

右眼原本是漆黑的瞳仁的地方，不知道为什么变成了全瞳为紫，还带着一条条黑色的圆圈。

忽然间，大量的信息涌入大脑，木叶、叛忍护额、宇智波一族……一束阳光从窗口照进来，街道上的行人熙熙攘攘。佐助捂着眼睛，想起了所有的一切。

佐助企图立刻用轮回眼扭曲空间打造出一条通往现实的道路，但体内空荡荡的根本榨不出一丝查克拉。佐助披上漆黑的斗篷，带着叛忍护额去找这个世界的漩涡鸣人。

出门的时候，佐助迎面撞上了久美子。迎面撞上佐助的那一刻，久美子的内心雀跃不已，佐助看起来瘦弱，实际上很结实。久美子还期待着佐助扶她一把，但佐助却掀开她就像撩开灰尘。她被推到纸门上，惊恐地望着佐助离去的身影。而久美子的身体，正在阳光下变得越来越透明。此间种种，皆为虚幻。

佐助凭着记忆找到鸣人的家，敲了敲门却没有回应。佐助只好从窗户潜入，但屋里一个人也没有。现在才早上八点，鸣人还能去哪？

佐助去火影楼找鸣人，目标人物却让他在半路上就撞见。

佐助从十字路口的西侧走来时，鸣人穿着运动服从东方跑了过来，他们两个人正好相遇在十字路口。但是，在场的除了他们两个之外，还有第三个人。黑色的长发披散双肩，一双玻璃珠般透明的眼睛。雏田正小跑着跟在鸣人的身旁。鸣人晨跑的速度为了照顾雏田特地放慢了许多，佐助看得出来，他发出了一声冷笑。

如果鸣人能把过剩的精力从他身上转移到其他人身上，佐助第一个拍手叫好。

“喂，鸣人。”佐助叫住他。

鸣人很惊奇地抬起头看向佐助，他的眼神很奇怪，好像根本就不知道佐助叫住他是为了什么。

“是昨天在寺庙里的人，唔，好像叫……宇智波佐助？”鸣人咧开嘴亮出他招牌式的笑容，“早上好！”

佐助皱起眉头，“不要和我开玩笑了，鸣人，快点和我回到原来的世界。光靠我一个人没办法开启传送门，我需要你的帮助。”

“哈？原来的世界？你在说什么。”

鸣人望着佐助，好像佐助是什么精神不正常的人。

这时候雏田在鸣人的耳边小声说道：“爸爸要我们快点回家吃早饭，今天不是要九点去见火影大人吗？”

爸爸？佐助大脑里好像有弦要崩掉了。

“是哦。”鸣人对佐助挥了挥手，“抱歉啦，我之后有些事要做，没时间听你说什么原来的世界或传送门的事，我们下次再聊吧？”

“……”

很可笑的，佐助不知道为什么自己没有上前阻拦鸣人，而是眼睁睁地看着鸣人和雏田一起小跑离开。虽然佐助对雏田没什么印象，但他记得从小雏田的眼睛里就只有鸣人。鸣人和她在一起，对于鸣人来说，何尝不是一个美好的结局？

佐助在明媚的阳光下，轻笑了一声。有一瞬间，他倒希望这个世界发生的一切才是现实。喜欢上叛忍，对鸣人来说，太辛苦了。

不过，谁知道鸣人会不会改变心意转而喜欢上雏田？一直以来，佐助都觉得“喜欢”是个笑话。人类的感情是多么的不可靠啊。

就算是漩涡鸣人，也落得个感情的俗套。

毫无目的地在木叶闲逛了一整天之后，入睡之后，佐助又回到了纯白的空间。果不其然，鸣人早就已经等待多时。鸣人看到佐助的身影，脸色变得急切起来。他见到佐助之后飞快地跑了过去，伸手想要把佐助紧紧地抱在怀里。但佐助却伸手简单却不容拒绝地推开了鸣人。

“离我远一点。”佐助说，“我不喜欢你靠我那么近。”

“怎么了，佐助？”

“……”佐助不想和鸣人说话，但他还是不得不解决当务之急，“你醒来的时候是不是没有在梦境里的记忆？”

“对！我就想和你说这个。我今天遇到你的时候，根本就没有任何记忆。一睡着回到这个地方之后，所有的事情我就都想起来了。”

“我没有查克拉。”佐助说，“我需要你的查克拉。”

“那你来找我不就好了。”鸣人拍了拍胸脯，说，“只要是佐助的请求，我一个都不会拒绝啦！”

那如果我请你不要再入侵我的生活了呢？

佐助注视着鸣人，他说：“你会把查克拉给一个陌生人吗？或许他只要一点点的话，你会给；但如果他要很多呢？多到只要你把这些查克拉给他，你就会虚弱到走不动道的地步，甚至威胁生命……如果是这样的话，身为木叶支柱的你会给吗？”

“我不会给那么多，但是，向我要查克拉的是佐助呀，我为什么要藏着掖着。”

佐助烦躁了起来，“但你不知道那个世界的我是佐助，你根本就不认识我。”

“不会的！只要是我，就算是失去记忆的我，也能第一时间明白对面的人是佐助！只要佐助向我提出要求，我就不会拒绝！”

“当初我要毁灭木叶，你就成为了我的绊脚石。”

鸣人音量高了八度，“这是两码事好不好？”

“根本是一码……”忽然佐助感觉自己身体正在慢慢变得透明，梦境空间的时间过得比现实生活快好几十倍。

完全地化为透明消失之前，鸣人紧握着佐助的手，恳求他：“一定要来找我，拜托！”

好像一辆火车驶进隧道，耳边轰隆隆的一阵响声，意识被扯得粉碎又重新组合，佐助在榻榻米上清醒了过来。昨夜开着窗入眠的，今天早上风吹着窗子啪嗒啪嗒响。

佐助从窗口望出去，蔚蓝的天空中赫然几块鲜红的血洞，这个世界正在因为佐助觉醒的意志而崩塌。佐助尝试从体内调动查克拉，虽然较之于昨天，自己的查克拉得到了些许的恢复，但要用这么一点查克拉来开门根本不可能办到。空中的裂痕在不断地往下掉着碎片，裂口正在越变越大，时间不允许佐助恢复足量的查克拉，佐助别无他法，只能立刻起身去找鸣人。

他心里对雏田有所顾忌。鸣人如果真的像他说的那么坚定，昨天晚上就应该向他坦白他和雏田一整天都去做了什么。鸣人越不说，佐助就越想，佐助越想，就越烦。

不管怎么说，在世界崩溃之前，佐助还是找到了鸣人。鸣人一个人在河傍的公园里坐着小孩子喜欢的荡秋千，望着远方不知道在想什么。鸣人见到披着黑袍的青年出现在眼前，吓了一跳，连忙从秋千上站起来，手足无措地看向他。

看到鸣人这幅样子，佐助不用问都知道他的记忆还没有恢复。

但是不管怎么说，佐助都必须取得鸣人的查克拉。

鸣人不知道佐助一言不发地站在他面前想做什么，佐助一直低着头，望着鸣人身后堆叠起来的空心水泥管。

在心里打了几遍草稿，佐助还是不清楚自己应该怎么和鸣人坦白，最后他脱口而出：“把你的查克拉分给我。”果断的，命令式的语句。

“哈？”

“我需要你的查克拉。”佐助又僵硬地重复了一遍。

鸣人莫名其妙地看着佐助，噘起了嘴，“所以说……为什么啊？你是忍者吗？”

佐助从口袋里抽出叛忍的护额，对鸣人说：“我是它的主人。”

“你到底是谁？”

“宇智波佐助。”佐助朝鸣人伸出手，“你不是答应我，只要我提要求你就不会拒绝吗？”

佐助自己都觉得这句话就像在闹脾气，但这个世界留给佐助的时间不多了。鲜红的血水从破口里灌入，成了一条一条巨大的瀑布。脚下的土地隐隐约约能感到一层上涨的血水。

令佐助不可思议的是，鸣人竟然回握住了佐助的手。鸣人的手非常的温暖、有力。佐助吓得把手往回缩了一点，但鸣人坚定地把佐助拽了回来，对他说：“虽然不清楚你在说什么，但是你要多少查克拉都可以给你。”

一股温暖的热流涌向佐助的身体，所有的神经末梢都被撩动，一阵阵电流让佐助轻颤了起来。佐助支撑不住身体，一个腿软倒了下去，但一只有力的手揽住了佐助的腰，把他抱在了怀里。佐助的耳根红透了，鸣人的脸颊就在自己五厘米的距离之内，佐助连忙伸手推开他的脸，抗议道：“太近了……！”

随着佐助的身体被鸣人的查克拉逐渐填满，这个世界的崩坏变得越来越剧烈。天空被染得血红，几朵闲云飘在其中，如同仿佛溃烂的伤口。

鸣人与佐助的感官相连，见到了佐助眼里崩坏的世界。忽然一下，他的大脑受到一次重击，大量的信息蜂拥而入。在输送查克拉的途中，鸣人头痛欲裂，他紧紧地把佐助抱在怀里，靠着佐助在怀里的充实感，撑过了钻心的折磨。

“好了，鸣人。”佐助拍了拍他的背，“传送门已经做好了。”

鸣人浑身被汗水浸透，睁眼看到佐助望着他略带忧虑的眼神。

“我没事。”鸣人扯扯嘴角，“快点走吧。”

佐助点了点头，鸣人的身体很虚弱，佐助只能拉着鸣人的手走进传送门。

佐助与鸣人在树冠上缓缓醒来，满是阴云的天空被一束强烈的阳光穿透。清风徐来，云雾散去，身下的景才显了出来。被拖入异空间时，他们两个还在铁楼里面，但现在，他们却站在一棵巨树上，四面八方被一片广袤的海洋包围。佐助探出身子往下看去，在交错纵横的树枝间，可以看见拥挤在街道上的居民。树是一瞬之间从对佐助下封印那人的遗体里爆发出来的，至于是什么催生了这棵苍天巨树，无人可知。

在微风中，艳阳在树叶上的反光扑簌簌地闪烁着，叶片之间相互摩擦，刷刷作响，悦耳动人。

“总算结束了。”身后传来一声感叹，鸣人伸了一个大大的懒腰，“一起回去吧，佐助。”

佐助一言不发地背对着鸣人，他的身影，不知道为什么在阳光下看起来非常的落寞。风吹着海面，掀起一层层微弱的波浪。

“怎么了？”

“……”佐助叹了一口气说，“你为什么能随便把查克拉输给一个你不了解的陌生人？你知道有多危险吗？”

“但那是佐助啊。”鸣人很自然地回答。

“当时的你不知道那个人是我！”

“知道的哦。”鸣人把佐助微凉的手握在掌心，“佐助是特别的，你的感觉……”

鸣人闭起眼睛，一阵海风吹来，阳光下树木腾起浓郁的植物香气，鸣人睁开眼，微笑着说：“你的感觉，就是全世界最美好的事物叠加起来在我心里产生的触动，柔软、纯洁，容易受伤。”

“你说什么啊？！”佐助不敢置信地捂住鸣人的嘴。

不过已经迟了，那些话，的确已经飘到了佐助的心底，生根发芽了。


End file.
